Incomplete Sky
by Angelic Phantomcrow
Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia. Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream? He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened. Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out? May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.
1. Chapter 1

Buon Giorno!

So, this is my first fanfiction...

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

**Incoplete Sky**

Inside a room of the Namimori Hospital sats a thirteen-years-old boy with short blond hair next to his mother.

Their were looking at the only patient in the room, his older brother, her son – Sawada Tsunayoshi.

His normally gravity-defying brown hair laid flat and dull on the pillow.

His skin was pale, white in an ill-sick colour.

He was only surviving the coma so far thanks to the medical equipment of the hospital.

They kept him alive.

„Kaa-san, when is Tsuna-nii going to wake up?", the boy Sawada Ieyasu, asked, his light-brown eyes with a golden accent never leaving the form of his brother.

She frowned and looked at him sadly.

„I don't know...", she answered and after awhile she adds: „It's up to him the doctor said"

The boy nodded understanding.

Then they left.

Just moments later two males entered the room.

One was the father, Sawada Iemitsu, the other a boy, who looked exactly like the patient, except for the lighter hair colour. It was nearly blond.

His eyes were the same shade as the ones of the young visitor before.

They were scanning over the figure in the bed.

„Is that my older twin-brother?", he asked his father.

The blond man nodded: „Yeah. Tsunami, that's him"

Tsunami looked his brother all over again before he concluded: „He's weak"

„He never had training", Iemitsu inquired.

„Still...", he muttered and then said: „Maybe we should go home"

The man was eager to agree. Forgotten was the boy in the hospital bed

„Let's go!", the man said, „It's a so long time since I tasted Nana's delicious food"

After that the family often came to visit, but from frequently it slowly became non-existence and then stopped after a half year.

The youngest, it was solely for his sake they always came, began to forget his beloved brother fastly and replaced him with the twin he just met.

* * *

**Tsuna was sitting in his office and ruffling his brown locks.**

'_**Damn it!'**_**, he thoughs, **_**'This party was a bad idea. Why did I listen to Reborn and invited all of them. **_

**The twenty-years-old sighed.**

**It's not like he could be mad at them.**

**They're his family. **_**'More or less'**_

**A big family, one could say, containing his guardians, the Acrobalenos, Dino and his subordinates, the Shimon.**

**Hell even Varia and Byakuran from the Gesso with his Real Funeral Wealths.**

**If this wasn't enough, there should not be forgotten, also all the other people of his inner circle, his mother, his father and the headstaff of the CEDEF, Nono and his guardians, Hana, Haru, Kyoko, I-Pin, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lancia, Ken and Chikusa, Spanner, Shoichi and Giannini.**

**Now that he thought about it, he could be mad at them.**

**It's afterall him, who needs to do all paperwork and right now they're destroying the Vongola mansion.**

**And damage means bill.**

**And bills means more paperwork.**

**He closed his eyes, slowly inhaled, letting air into his lungs, while he was slipping on his mittens.**

**The he opened his now orange glimming eyes as he calmly breathed out.**

**Every single occupant immediatelly went silence and stopped deadtrack in whatever motion they were in.**

**With the years they spent together, they learnt one thing for sure, unessecary work means a stressed out Vongola Decimo.**

**And a stressed out Vongola Decimo was a dangerous Vongola Decimo.**

**And when he was smiling that cute little smile, like now, you need to run for your life.**

**Everyone backed away slowly, when suddenly everything went black.**

**Tsuna could only see himself and the others in this suffocating darkness, he couldn't make out their surrounding, but they seemed frozen.**

**When one after another began to get swallowed of their existence, he struggled, reached out for them, screamed their names and cried, but he couldn't do a single thing to help them, his feet were glued to the non-existing ground.**

**And when he was all alone, the only one left, he broke down.**

**His tears didn't stop flowing, he was a broken and sobbing mess.**

**He didn't even realize, he was reverting back to a fourteen-years-old befor he also disappeared.**

* * *

After one year the unmoving figure began to stirr before eyelids fluttered open, revealing deep caramel coloured orbs and a year long even breath became unsteadily harsh pants, ragging the body, accompanied by wincing and whimpering.

And fear.

Then forced calm.

He was just laying there (unmoving like the last whole year).

Thinking.

Remembering.

While nurses and doctors were fussing over him, checking his health, talking to him, questioning him, calling his parents, contacting his family.

He frowned.

His only though:

**_'What just happened?'_**

* * *

**End!**

**__**I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(Damn it! I'm nervous. My first fanficiton...)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	2. Chapter 2

Buon Giorno, minna!

So, here is the second chapter!

OMR! So excited, but before...

Thank you all for supporting me and thanks for all the reviews.

I'm also apologize for taking so long to post this and make you all wait.

So, my Reviewers to answer some of you questions.

I don't know about the guardians remembering Tsuna.

I didn't plan to let them remember, but it could still happens since I just go along with the story.

So I'm gonna let myself get a suprise with you all, but I can say: There are people, who remember.

Guess who! I won't tell! Where would the fun be. *smirk*

_And to every single reader of this story:_ **I will never abandon it!**

But it can sometimes be really slow and you really have to wait really long. I'm already sorry for that. *bows*

Alos, the chapter will get uploaded rather unregular.

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

**Incomplete Sky**

It took them eight hours to decide, if they wanted to visit him or not.

It took them eight more hours to actually visit him.

They came at 5 o'clock sharp, not expecting the brunet to be awake.

He was a heavy sleeper and not a morning person.

They just wanted to take a look and leave again. But he was awake.

Reborn made it a habit to rise early.

Now they sat in the quitly room lined up on plastic chairs.

'_Awkward'_

Tsuna's thought described the situation perfectly.

He was fidgeting shyly under their gaze.

(In a way this felt worse then a meeting. There at least, he knew what he was doing.)

The silence reigned until his father decided to break it.

„So, Tsuna...How are you?", Iemitsu asked hestitantly.

„I'm fine, I think", he answered timidly before he asked: „A-ano, where are my friends?"

Silence again.

Then suddenly someone's laughter errupted loudly.

„Haha!", it was his twin-brother, „Dame-Tsuna. Are you stupid? You don't have any friends"

His a parents gave him a look of pity by that.

His little brother averted his gaze.

„What do you mean?", he asked alerted.

„Where are my guardians?", he mumbled nearly non-audible afterwards.

His father and brother stiffened, but weren't sure if they heard right.

He noticed, but ignored it.

His concern laid momentarily by his guardians.

He was woried since he woke up.

'Did something happen to them?'

Usually they would have already crowded the room.

'_Even Kyoya would come'_

Tsuna could still remember the last time he was hospitalized.

The nurses and doctors were traumatized (for life).

'_So where were they? Were they hurt?'_

Restless he was fumbling around with the hem of the hospital gown.

He looked at his family again, but they really didn't seem to know.

'_They didn't even seem to remember!'_

He furrowed his eyebrows in thoughts.

'_What do I remember?'_

Now thinking about it he couldn't recall any memory from the whole last year with his little brother, but he was still presence in as good as every single one before Reborn.

'_Was it not real? I had been in a coma after all...'_

„No! That couldn't be a dream!", he exclaimed aloud.

'_It was real! It was real! It was real!'_

Tsuna didn't even notice his breath going frantic and his heartbeat getting faster.

His occupied with his minds and the chaos in there.

But the hospital staff got alerted.

Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, while family was being ushered out.

His thought-rambling became incomprehend.

His panic subdued.

His mind cleared up.

'_How unbecoming'_, he thought, _'Reborn would had killed me for subdueing to panic'_

Tsuna chuckled a bit at the thought, but fastly composed himself again.

He needed to keep calm.

„Sawada-san?"

A nurse approached him slowly with caution, snapping him out of his musing.

„Hai?", he said looking directly at her.

She flinched und his intensive and somehow calculating gaze.

„We need to check you up again ask you some question", a doctor helped her.

The nurse smiled at the older man thankfully.

„Right", he said thoughtfully, „and what about the papers? Did someone filled the forms yet?"

„Eh-erm, no, S-sir"

The doctor couldn't help, but feel intimidated by the boy's mature behaviour.

Normal kids would either go full hysteric or in absolutely denial.

It mostly result in Aggression or Depression.

„Good, then bring them here. We can talk while I take care of the formalities", he suggested with a (cute/&/charming) smile.

„Right away, sir!", a nurse said and bowed respectfully before she hurried out of the room to retrieve the documents.

Tsuna wrinkled his forehead.

'Sir?'

After a week he started rehabilitation training.

His body did strangely reverted rather fast back to the stage before the coma.

Normally it should take much longer. It only took two month.

In this two month his family only came twice.

The visits were awkward as the first time.

Only his mother came a third time, but it wasn't a pleasant suprise.

She wanted to bring him his clothing since he was about to get released.

The confrontation went really un-nice.

* * *

**Nana Sawada had entered the patient's room early on the day.**

**Tsuna greeted her with a smile: „Ohayo, Kaa-san"**

_**Smack!**_

**She had hit him and then left.**

**And all he could do, was to press his cold hand again his cheek and supress his tears.**

**He just smiled sadly.**

**He had expected it.**

**Tsuna knew, why she had hit him.**

**Even if one year already passed.**

**Because he had let is brother get hurt.**

'_**I protected him with my life'**_

**Because his brother had broken his arm.**

'_**I broke my arm, too, and a leg and also some rips. Not mention my burned neck, shoulder, back'**_

**Because he was her beloved little darling son.**

'_**Aren't I'm your son, too?'**_

**It hurted (a lot), but he din't cry.**

**He just felt – empty?**

* * *

He stood up and went to the bathroom to get changed.

It was time to go home.

It didn't matter that he was unwelcomed.

And Tsuna knew he was.

He quickly bid his goodbye to the hospital staff.

After two month Tsuna got to knew all of them.

It seems like he was well-known.

'_Not like I know why'_

They were just strangely polite and respectful.

Always adressing him as 'Sir', even after he told them to not to. They didn't stop.

Tsuna was about to leave, when he heard heartbroken wailing behind him.

He sweatdropped at the sight of the three nurses, who constantly took care of him were tearing up.

'_How did this happen?/How did it come to this?'_

He waved with an encouraging smile and left.

At home Tsuna really wasn't welcome. No warm greeting or welcome back.

His parents ignored him.

His twin taunted him.

His little brother just glared.

'_At least I still have my own room'_

Tsuna entered. It was messy like he left it with a layer of dust.

He groaned.

Like it was used to be Tsuna didn't like cleaning, but after experiencing a clean room for years. _'While being in a coma'_

He really appreciated it and felt like suffocating in his own room now.

'_I need to tidy up'_

And he did.

Afterwards Tsuna went down stairs at seven sharp for dinner, but there was none, so he grabbed a piece of toast and slammed jam on it to calm his hunger.

He was to tired to prepare a decent meal.

Over the course of the next week, he quickly found out, he needed to make his own food.

His family eat early and his mother only cooked for four persons.

Tsuna was glad, he knew how to cook.

He had learned dishes from all over the world. _'While being in a coma'_

The aspect still seemed rather really bizarre to him.

Maybe it really was just a dream, but he kept both memories and experience.

Tsuna couldn't deny the possibility, no matter how unreal it seemed, but after being Vongola, he knew better than not to consider everything.

His conclusion:

'_**For me...It was real'**_

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(Omigosh! I feel so bad for making Nana hit Tsuna. I mean she's a character I like and a really kind woman and loving mother. How did it come to this?

At least i think I can still save her character... if you want,... can give reason behind her doing,... doesn't mean you will understand her actions though.

It's for you decide, but I can't promise anything. I would try , but when it doesn't turn out right I will let her like that. Being mean and so. *sigh*)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	3. Chapter 3

Buon Giorno, minna!

Well, I know I took long for this update, but you get three chapters at once!

Hope, you're happy about it...^^

Now, I would thank you for suppoting me and all the reviews.

I was really happy, seeing how many people like my story!^^

For everyone to know, I say again, I will never abandon this story!

And about pairings, since I wrote in the summary may contain romance.

I put it in there, because I don't really know, how the plot will exactly go.

It always a suprise to me like it is to you guys...^^

Meaning: This story may contain Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai, normal BoyXGirl-Relationship or none Romance.

But I can say there will probably be many unintended hints to pairings, but you can also probably see them as some deeper friendship, even if it would be OOC.

If you want to make more of it, you can still write a fanfiction about a fanfiction.

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

**Incomplete Sky**

After days to get accustomed to life at home again, Tsuna stopped speaking or to precise he didn't made any sound in particulare.

'_There's no need to talk when there's no one willing to listen'_

The boy had tried conversing with his family, but it was of no use and Tsuna stopped the futile attempts.

He silently retreated to the shadow and became more of an observer.

He spend also most of the time in his room, on the internet or gaming and reading.

Tsuna was also training.

'_It could be useful'_

He sneaked out through the window when everyone had fallen asleep and came back through it in the midst of the night.

The result was a big lack of sleep and muscle ache.

He always felt sore and his hand had minor burns.

Tsuna had sucessfully achieved to get into Hyper Dying Will Mode, skipping the normal Dying Will Mode.

'_My resolve to protect my friend, family, famiglia will never change nor waver'_

But his momentarily weak body didn't adjust yet, hence why he fell unconscious the first time. Now slowly he got the timing he could hold.

'_A good thing, I was in the woods'_

Had he trained on the cliff, where Reborn had trained him to use the Zero Point Breackthrough...

'_HIIEEE! I don't even want to think about it!'_

Tsuna quickly shook his head to get ride of the images, which popped up by the thought.

He sat down on his bed took his laptop and logged in on a chatroom he had founded two day ago.

He had been on search for information regarding the Vongola.

'_Not like you can actually find anything except from clams'_

But two of his new online friends had suggested hacking.

Tsuna even had an idea, who they were in real life.

'_Not like they would know. Yet it was nice to have some familiarity'_

He smiled slightly, ignoring the light pang in his heart.

Occupant of the Chatroom: Cube, (Strawberry) Wrench

Number in total: 2

Yoshi27 enters the chat.

Yoshi27: Buon Giorno!

Cube: Hello Yoshi.

Wrench: You're italian? Oh, and hello.

Yoshi27: No, I'm not italian, but I do have italian blood.

Cube: So, how was your day?

Yoshi27: Great! Just tired.

Cube: Your own fault. Why do you even train at night?

Yoshi27: I have a name to uphold!

Wrench: What name?

Yoshi27: ...

Yoshi27: Erm, not so important...

Yoshi27: How do I hack?^^

Wrench: Ah, right. We wanted to help you, didn't we?

Cube: Hm...First you need to learn...

* * *

**End! **(of the first chapter from today)

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(So who can guess, who Wrench and Cube are? Isn't so hard, or? You probably already know...^^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	4. Chapter 4

Buon Giorno, minna!

The second chapter from today and a third one still to come.

You'll see this one contains just the information, which Tsuna hacked.^^

Well, still...Have fun!? Yeah^^

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

**Incomplete Sky**

Vongola Famiglia - Current Status Informatition

Present Head: Timoteo/Vongola Nono

Famiglia: Vongola

Weapon: Scepter

Flame: Sky

Family: Fabio/Vongola Settimo (grandfather)

Daniela/Vongola Ottavia (mother)

Enrico (son)

Massimo (son)

Frederico (son)

Xanxus (son)

Guardians: Coyote Nougat/ Vongola Storm Guardian

Schnitten Brabanters/ Vongola Rain Guardian

Brown Nie Junior/ Vongola Sun Guardian

Visconti/ Vongola Cloud Guardian

Ganauche III./ Vongola Lightning Guardian

Bouche Croquant/ Vongola Mist Guardian

Present Heir: Enrico (dead/killed in a gunfight)

Massimo (dead/drowned)

Frederico (dead/only bones found)

Ieyasu Sawada (unknown/alive)

CEDEF (Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia)/ Second Vongola

Current Boss/Outside Advisor: Iemitsu Sawada

Famiglia: Vongola

Weapon: Pickaxe

Flame: Sky

Family: Nana Sawada (wife)

Tsunami Sawada (son)

Ieyasu Sawada (son)

Tsunayoshi Sawada (son)

Boss Candidate: Tsunami Sawada

Head Staff Members/Commisioned Officers: Turmeric

Oregano

Basil

Lal Mirch

**Persona File:** Ieyasu Sawada/ Vongola Heir/ Future Vongola Decimo

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Famiglia: Vongola(unofficial)

Status: Heir/ Candidate for Vongola Decimo/ Civilian

Weapon: Unknown

Flame: Sky

Family: Iemitsu Sawada/Current Boss of CEDEF (father)

Nana Sawada (mother)

Tunami Sawada (brother)

Tsunayoshi Sawada (brother)

Guardians: Unknown

**Persona File:** Tsunami Sawada/ Future CEDEF Boss

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Famiglia: Vongola

Status: Candidate for the Leader Position of the CEDEF

Weapon: Dussak

Flame: Sky

Family: Iemitsu Sawada/ Current Boss of CEDEF (father)

Nana Sawada (mother)

Tsunayoshi Sawada (brother)

Ieyasu Sawada (brother)

**Persona File:** Tsunayoshi Sawada

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Famiglia: None

Status: None/ Civilian

Weapon: None

Flame: None

Family: Iemitsu Sawada/ Current Boss of CEDEF (father)

Nana Sawada (mother)

Tsunami Sawada (brother)

Ieyasu Sawada (brother)

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(How were the files? Not much information you didn't know, but there were still the ones about Tsuna's brother for you^^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	5. Chapter 5

Buon Giorno, minna! Again!

Here's the third today and the last: Chapter five!^^

I thank you again for supports and reviews, because I'm really happy 'bout having you all as my readers!^^

For everyone, who will be confused:

Shiro is Byakuran. i give a hopefully short explanation of the nickname at the end for people, who want to know.

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

The information he found was expected.

Still he rose an eyebrow at his file.

He snorted and nearly broke into a full-time laughing fit, when he saw all the 'nones'.

It was funny since he knew exactly his skills in the mafiaworld were.

'_Thanks to Reborn'_

It was somehow ironic.

He also nearly expected to find a 'none' by the family field.

It was just how he momentarily felt about the topic.

At least he also found files about his guardians.

He couldn't help but smile relieved, knowing they're doing well.

Well, as well as they did before they had come together.

And all the Acrobalenos seems to be doing fine, too.

Just like all the others.

'_I'm glad'_

Knowing this he started a Chatroom 'Fiamma Innocente' with the help of Shoichi and Spanner and invited them all.

'_Though none of them registred and entered yet'_

He sighed.

'_It is a really good achievment for such a short time...'_

Just alone the great amount of information from the on-time hack in to the high-security guarded Vongola data base without getting caught or leaving a trail.

But that's what he had practice for the last week long.

Unlike Spanner and Shoichi he didn't believe himself to be a genius hacker, even though he learned it rather fast and it was going rather easy from hand for someone, who still was a little bit _dame _after Reborn's hellish training. Tortur- tutoring.

'_Real hell!'_

He chuckled slightly.

'_Not even Mukuro could argue with this statement'_

And suddenly he found himself graving for sweets.

'_Damn Byakuran, Mukuro and Hibari!'_

Thanks to them he had something like a sweet little sweet-addiction.

Well, It all started with Byakuran and Mukuro.

And Hibari just needed to join...

**Tsuna was sitting in his office working on paperwork, when suddenly he heard a familiar flapping of wings.**

"**Shiro", he said calmly, but slightly annoyed, "Can't you use the door like a normal person"**

**A chuckle and the next moment the boss of the Gesso flew in through the window.**

**His sly playful foxsmile pasted on his face like always and munching on poor little white marshmallows.**

"**Tsunayoshi-kun~! In which way am I a normal person? And can't you greet me nicer? **

**I mean I even got you something~"**

**The last part was sung by the marshmallow-lover and the Vongola Decimo could only sigh in defeat of such a character.**

'_**Why are we friends again? It's so troublesome' **_

**Well, most of his friends were troublesome.**

**There wasn't much sanity.**

**Mafia itself was insanity.**

'_**My life is so screwed up!'**_

"**Well, it's nice to see you again and I'm really happy about your visit", Tsuna said with a nearly faked smile plastered on his face, "but you see I'm quite busy with paperwork thanks to everyone"**

**He didn't knew, if he was being rude or not, but he wasn't sure, if he was able to bring up the patience to deal with Shiro right now since he's so stressed.**

**Neither his guardians nor the Varia even tried to play nice for once and lessen their damaging rate from their missions.**

"**That why you gonna take a break now", Byakuran exclaimed happily and dragged the brownhaired mafia boss to the small table in the middle of the room.**

'_**A break? Maybe being friends with Shiro isn't so bad'**_

„**And here's my suprise!", Byakuran continued his happinness.**

**With the sentence he suddenly pulled up an big cup of ice-cream and placed it in on the table in front of Tsuna.**

**And Tsuna couldn't help but stare in awe at the sweet creation represented to him.**

**(The base of the whole thing was chrushed water-ice in all colors of the rainbow. Places on it was a ice-cream ring, where also one colour of the rainbow fluidly replace another in the circle. On this ring laid innocently three portions of vanilla ice-cream, surrounded by a thin layer of lemon ice-cream, which was drowned in a thicker fluffy layer of whipped cream decorated with slices of the starfruit and on top was a portion orange sorbet holding a flower made of strawberry slices)**

**He immediately took the spoon laying next to the delicacy and dugged in.**

**It seems he was more hungry then he though since he never ate while doing work.**

**Byakuran sat there silently watching as Tsuna devoured that much, while also eating his yummy marshmallows.**

**He only spoke after Tsuna laid down the spoon.**

**Expextantly he asked: "How was it?"**

**Tsuna could see sparkles dancing around his dear friend.**

**He wanted to answer with the truth.**

'_**It was good'**_

**Another word couldn't really describe it.**

**It was just simply good.**

**But before he could utter that simple sentence, a familiar eerie presence stopped him.**

**He gave a happy smile.**

"**Welcome home, Mukuro!", he greeted an appearing mist guardian.**

"**Kufufufu! I'm home Tsunayoshi", his mist guardian answered while the mist around slowly diappeared.**

**Mukuro looked at Byakuran and then pointed to the empty cup.**

"**Oya. Oya. No matter how good that was. This will be better"**

**And just like Byakuran before he placed out of no where a plate on the table.**

**It was a cube cutted slice of chocolate cake decorated with even more chocolate.**

**(The base a thin waffle with a thin layer of hard cake, than a thin layer of cherry marmalade, a thick layer of chocolate sponge cake, a layer of chocolate cream and again a layer of sponge cake and on that a layer of milk chocolate with white and black chocolate sauce. Little different forms of different chocolate were laying as decoration on the cake and the plate.)**

**Tsuna took the fork Mukuro was holding and begun to eat the cake.**

**Mukuro like Byakuran also looked at him expectantly.**

**It seems like they were competeting, but Tsuna couldn't decide.**

**In the end he said: "They were both good"**

**He should have known this lead to the destruction of his office.**

**He shouted at both of them and told them they will have to clean up the mess.**

**Then he went to Hibari's shrine/temple.**

**A place were he actually could relax.**

**When he arrived his cloud guardian was already sitting there, drinking tea.**

**Tsuna took place next to him.**

**Kusakabe brought him also a cup tea and a plate with little cute taiyakis.**

**He just smiled and took one after another, munching his frustration out on it.**

**They were quite good.**

**A sigh from him.**

**A indifferent question from Hibari.**

"**What happened?"**

"**Byakuran visited and brought me a delicious cup of ice-cream"**

"**Hn.", his Cloud registered it.**

"**Then Mukuro came and brought me a cake"**

„**Hn.", also registered.**

**Hibari could think what had happened.**

"**They fought, which one was better and destroyed the place"**

**Hibari knew it.**

"**So?", was all he ask.**

**But Tsuna could see, the whole question behind it.**

'_**So, which one was better?' **_**with the thought**_** 'Maybe I should bite them to death?'**_

**He slightly panicked.**

"**They were both equally good." he answered: "But I would already be happy with just something like this traditionally bean-filled Taiyaki"**

"**Hn."**

**Hibari understood the hidden message.**

'_**Please, don't bite them to death. We already going to have our daily spare.'**_

**And everything could have been peacefull again, if it weren't for the two people, who accidently heard the last sentence from Tsuna.**

"**How could you like this simple dish more than our desserts?"**

'_**Cue a misunderstanding...'**_

**Since then Byakuran always brought something sweet with him when he visited and Mukuro when he came back from a mission.**

It was a competition neither of them could win, but both to stubborn to lose.

So Tsuna always fled to Hibari's shrine/temple and got a sweet snack to the tea since Hibari liked to provoke people like Byakuran and Mukuro.

'_Quite a long memory for such a short story.'_

Tsuna sighed, while standing in the kitchen making a sweet snack.

He was pouring a bit chocolate and vanilla sauce on the marshmallow that was laying on the orange ice cream surronded by shards of a waffle and put a piece of pineapple on top, decorated with a refreshing mint leaf.

'_All they're fault and they problably didn't even know'_

He ate it slowly from the base to the top, when another memory flashed as he took the marshmallow into his mouth.

'_Millefiore!'_

He remembered, how a long time ago, a white-haired marshmallow-lover wanted to take over every parallel world and lead it to it's destruction.

'_What about this one?'_

Maybe he should check again and hack into the database of the Gesso...

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(So explanation about Byakuran's nickname Shiro. I once read it in a fanfiction. It was a really good one, but I forgot it's name, but the nickname just stuck. And later I found out Byakuran means white orchid and I already knew Shiro means white. I think it fits^^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	6. Chapter 6

Buon Giorno, minna!^^

Here I am again. This time with chapter six and seven!

But first: Thank you all so very much for supporting me and for the reviews!^^

I'm really happy about it^^

Now about the chapter length since some of you like longer chapters more.

I'm sorry, but I won't make them longer, because I already started with this length.

Still it will probably be that I will post more than one chapter at once like now and the last time.

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

**Incomplete Sky**

Tsuna being cautious about the Millefiore matter really did hack into their database.

_'Shiro may be a good friend and ally, but that time he was really scary'_

He knew he had gotten stronger and could now defeat _that_ Byakuran with less difficulties, though _his_ Shiro was nearly on par with him, he didn't want to fight against a friend.

Even when that friend did not remember him.

His smile from thinking of his friend saddened a bit.

_'About the hack'_

He changed the direction his train of thought had been heading to.

It hadn't took him much time to get through the high security and out again after he had gotten his needed knowledge.

_'Shiro is playing nice except for the once in awhile'_

Thinking back to what Byakuran sometimes did when he was bored, Tsuna shuddered and nearly pitied the Gesso heir's guardians, if he himself hadn't had to dealt with his own guardians and Varia in ordinary state plus the bored Millefiore boss.

Tsuna pouted.

'No fun. Too destructive, but well...'

Now about Varia...

Let's just say his little hacking had took unexpected turns.

When he was going through the data folders he had a collision with another hacker.

Something he didn't calculated in.

'Was it even possible?'

Though he was good and knew how, Tsuna did not had much knowledge about Hacking.

At least the confrontation went quite peaceful.

_'A Wonder!'_

Wao! His thoughts had gotten a sarcastic tone.

But he had though it was going be more of a problem with the people he met.

But maybe it was because they didn't met in person, but over the net.

Not wanting to discuss things in the database they had gotten out and created an in-between-space colab-chat.

Tadpole: You're new?

Mink: Ushishi! Froggy 's right. Shishishi! Never saw nor heard of you before.

Cielo: I'm new. This is my second hack, but you probably still won't hear or see much from me. I'm not even working for someone.

Tadpole: Then what are you here for?

Mink: He's right. Ushishishishi! You know this is a mafia database? Shishi!

Cielo: Private reason, but what about you, Varia. What would you want with the Gesso?

Mink: Shishi! Research for our boss! He wanted some info about the top.

Tadpole: Stupid Senpai~ You didn't need to answer.

Mink: Ushishishi! The prince does whatever please him. No peasant should butt in. Ushishishi! And who would even dare to go against Varia? Shishishi!

Tadpole: Aw~ Did Senpai forgot again? He's just a Fake-Prince. But quite true...Someone must be mad to go against us.

Cielo: ...Regarding Millefiore?...World domination and destruction...?

Mink: Ushishishi! How did you know?!

Cielo: My reason...?

Tadpole: Why?

Cielo: Memories.

Mink: What do you mean? Ushishishi!

Cielo: Nothing important...^^

Tadpole: ...?

Cielo: Need to go! Will contact you!

Tsuna sighed and closed his laptop.

'Troublesome friends'

Yeah somehow friends.

At least with 'Tadpole'.

Though it took some time and some painful meetings.

He was happy seeing- reading them being as always.

Even on the internet.

It means they were doing fine.

But he needed to be more careful.

'_Reborn would had killed me for being so careless'_

He had wrote down what he was thinking, while being distracted.

_'So...What to do now?'_

After some thinking he decided to go shopping.

He still needed some materials for school.

Even though it's only a half year left.

_'Feels strange.'_

Tsuna just hoped he wouldn't meet anyone he knew, because he just did not know how to react yet.

_'Happy?'_

Because they're alive and well.

_'Sad?'_

Because they probably won't know him.

Still in similar thoughts he was walking down the streets of Namimori's Shopping district.

Entering stores.

Leaving stores.

Tsuna brought stuff for class, stuff for himself, three books about growing plants, some mangas, a grey-white hoodie with a blood-red number 27 looking sprayed, military-green baggy trousers reaching bit down past his knees with many pockets, art supplies, a new console game and small plants for room, kitchen, garden.

He even did the grocery shopping with the adding of own ingredients for his meals.

Tsuna felt bad using his father's money, but the man probably wouldn't even notice it's gone since working for Vongola paid off.

It had just been a bit difficult to hack into the bank account.

He sat down on a bench to watch the people moving around, the shopping bags set next to him.

It was a while since he had been in town, under bustling people, and it wasn't like he had much to do at home except from household.

He had decided to help his mother.

She may be ignoring him, but he still loved her and she seemed really tired lately.

'_Maybe it was because dad and my brothers are home? Could not be, or?'_

His mother had always been the happiest with people around her.

Especially family.

'_Was it because of me?'_

He was trying to figure it out, when he saw someone familiar.

All his former thoughts forgotten, he happily jumped up and ran to the person, glomping the unsuspecting boy exclaiming loudly his codename: "Kumo!"

It made the passants stare at him strangely while he pressed his cheek against the firm warm chest.

Until he immediately realized who the hell he was hugging.

He froze, let go and fastly as a certain thought passed his head he let out his trademark shriek: "Hiieee!"

Afterwards without much thinking he escaped.

Tsuna just stop short for the grocery bags to pick and was fleeing again.

He didn't look behind to see if he was even chased.

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(Haha! So who is Tadpole and Mink. Probably just as easy as Wrench and Cube, but, oh well, I thought it fits. And even thought it's a bit strange for Mink to write down his laughs...It was really strange seeing a sentence from him without it. Just imagine and you'll see. It's really really strange! Now then, who is that mysterious 'Kumo' person?^^ I think most of you know or have a hunch about it.^^ Especially this people, who are either knowing japanese or had already read a fanfiction with this name used.)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	7. Chapter 7

And again Buon Giorno, minna!^^

Her the chapter seven/the second chapter for today.

I hope you're going to enjoy this.

And again thank you for your support and the reviews!^^

I don't know, if I could ever thank you enough since it really makes my day.

So ahead, this chapter is a Chat-Chap.

It means it will contain, the happenings in the chatroom _'Fiamma Innocente'. _

And only those. There are no thoughts about anything or physical actions, so long the person does not write them down for the others to know.

Oh! And in this chapter there going to be some french words. Or more like three.

_'Deux est un.'_ It means:_ 'Two are one.'_

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

**Incomplete Sky**

Fiamma Innocente Adminstration Office

**Fiamma Acrobaleno**:

You've got a message:

_marshmallow-ran100 _entered the chatroom.

You've got a message:

_Cube_ entered the chatroom.

You've got a message:

_strawberry Wrench _entered the chatroom.

You've got a message:

_marshmallow-ran100 - _Short: Ran100

You've got a message:

_strawberry Wrench _- Short: Wrench

Fiamma Innocente Adminstration Office

**Fiamma Acrobaleno**

Do you want to enter the chatroom?

Momentarily 3 occupants: Ran100, Cube, Wrench

'_Enter'_

As adminstrator or occupant?

'_Adminstrator'_

Fiamma Innocente

[Adminstrator] _Fiamma Acrobaleno enters the chatroom._

Fiamma: Buon Giorno! Welcome to the chatroom _Fiamma Innocente._

You are the first occupants. Do you have any questions?

You are are free to ask anything.

Ran100: Who are you?

Fiamma: I am the Adminstrator.

Ran100: ThatI can read.

But who are you?

Fiamma: I am the Adminstrator.

Fiamma Acrobaleno.

Do you have any other questions?

Ran100: Who are you?

And you know how I mean it.

Fiamma: That is a question I cannot answer.

It is out of my jurisdiction.

Ran100: ...

Cube: ...

Wrench: ...

Ran100: You're really suspicious...

Ran100: I like it!^^ It makes you interesting. ^^

Cube: ...*facedesk*

Wrench: ...LOL!

Fiamma: ...

Fiamma: If you do not have any other questions.

I am going to leave.

Feel free to ask for anything. You can contact me per Mail Button.

Ran100: Wait!

Fiamma: ...?

Ran100: Why did you name the chatroom _'Fiamma Innocente' _?

Fiamma: Because I know.

Ran100: What-

[Adminstrator]_Fiamma Acrobaleno left the chatroom._

Ran100: Cube-chan~ He's really suspicious.

Cube: ...I think your pestering had chased him off...

Ran100: No way^^

Cube: ...

Wrench: You know what, Cube - Your friend is strange.

Cube: ... *sweatdrop* ...

Cube: When does Yoshi come?

Wrench: Who knows?

Ran100: Who's Yoshi?

Cube: ...Maybe we should come again when he's on...

Ran100: Stop ignoring me! Cube-chan~

You're mean.

Cube: ...

Ran100: So, who's Yoshi? o.o

_Yoshi27 enters the chatroom._

Wrench: That's Yoshi.

Ran100: o.O

Yoshi27: ?

Yoshi27: Eto...Hey guys...?

Cube: !

Cube: Buon Giorno, Yoshi!^^

Ran100: o.O

Yoshi27: ?

Cube: Sorry, he's being strange...*sigh*

Yoshi27: 'kay! ^^

Ran100: ...Cube-chan~ You know italian?! O.O

Why didn't you tell me?!

Cube: Yeah, I'm learning since both Wrench and Yoshi speak italian...

Why should I tell you?

Ran100: Cube-chan~ Do you know I'm italian? ^^

Yoshi27: Like all the others.

Ran100: What do you mean?

Wrench: Hey, Yoshi!

Yoshi27: Hm?

Wrench: How does our _'fair lady'_ do? Got caught?

Ran100: ?

Yoshi27: Nope, but chrashed into _deux est un._

Cube: O.O

Cube: What happened?! *stomach ache* *panic*

Ran100: !?

Yoshi27: Nothing.

Ran100: ? Hey!

Ran100: I'm being ignored...Cube-chan~is ignoring me...*depressed*

Cube: Nothing?! *hysteric*

Ran100: Hey, Cube-chan~? ^^

Cube: What do you mean 'Nothing'!

You chrashed into others!

Do you even know the danger?!

Ran100: Cube-chan~?...!

Wrench: Cube. You're rambling.

Ran100: Cube-chan~! ^^

Cube: Oh, sorry, really sorry, but I'm just worried about Yoshi...

Ran100: *frowns and goes sulking in a lonely dark corner*

Yoshi27: You shouldn't worry about me ^^

But I think you should pay attention to Ran100.

I think he feels neglected.

Plus he's your friend.

Wrench: A strange friend.

Ran100: O.O

Ran100: Yosh-chan~!?

Yoshi27: Yosh-chan~!?

Ran100: Let's play!^^ I found a game corner!^^

Yoshi27: Eh? Ah! Okay^^

Cube: No, don't go with him! He-

Yoshi27: He?

Wrench: Probably another stomach ache...

Wrench: So what game?!

Ran100: Good choices. Bad choices.

Wrench: Aren't we a lil' bit too less people for it?

Ran100: I'm gonna send an application to the adminstrator.^^

Yoshi27: *sweatdrop*

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(And how was the first Chat-Chap?^^ I hope you like it. And the game Byakuran suggested...It was inspired by a fanfiction I just had read before writing the chapter called 'Good choices. Bad choices' Or was it the other way around. It was funny. I liked it. I'm also not sure, if I should make such a chapter. That's up to you to decide. It also would probably then be in later chapters, when there are more people in the chat. And I hope you still know, you can guess, who else are the other three people, who remember Tsuna's 'dream'.^^ I know I won't tell you, who they are, but I'm quite curious, who you think they are...Oh! And if you have any questions, just ask and I will see, if I can answer them^^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	8. Chapter 8

Buon Giorno, minna!^^

Come stai? Come sta?

Well, First thing to do:

I sincerely apologize for not updating last weekend(though I had told some so...),

but the laptop of my beta or more like her mail-account was making problemes on saturday(And I'm just allowed to use my MacBook on saturday...)

At least now here are the next three chapters!^^

Enjoy!^^

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

**Incomplete Sky**

In the end they didn't play any game, but chatted the rest of the day.

Not like there was much left of it.

Ran100 wanted to know a lot about Tsuna.

He didn't ask that many questions, but Tsuna knew.

Ran100 was cunning after all

So he needed to answer without letting slip he knew about the mafia.

He ended up talking about trivial things of his life.

About many different things, which seemingly are without any meaning or connection with each other.

Not for a person without knowing of his identity and his memories of seven more years, that seemingly didn't happened.

'Yet?'

Tsuna talked or better wrote:

How beautiful his new plants were.

'It reminds me of the garden, where often gathered to relax...'

What new recipes he wanted to try.

'It reminds me of the food mom, Bianchi and the girls would make...'

What sweets he loved.

'Thanks to a skylark, an ex-convict and a marshmallow-lover...'

What new games he bought and how he was halfway through.

'It reminds me of Belphegor and Fran – the Varia...'

This two always wanted to beat his records, but he had always been good at games.

'Even before Reborn.'

Maybe that was the reason why he was good at hacking?

'Because it was similar to a game?'

He also told them about things he wanted to draw.

His friends and family.

'My Famiglia.'

But he won't.

'At least not yet'

Not with the possibility to be found out.

But Tsuna could draw things he associated with them.

And other beautiful things.

He would recognize them, when they catch his eyes.

Then he talked about his family.

It would be strange to apparently ramble about so much random stuff without mentioning your family and daily life once.

This was a tricky topic.

He wrote how it was going.

'More like leaving things out...'

He was still a bad liar and didn't want to be a good one.

Though it was needed...

'Result: A poor frustrated trigger-happy Reborn'

He shuddered thinking back about it.

'That was no fun. Not. In. Any. Way. Just like a Reborn without his coffee...'

Another shudder ran down his spine.

At least later they had found out a way.

Tsuna only couldn't lie to his friends and family.

Not that he lied much to strangers...

'But I'll need to learn now...Won't I?'

For now he was just going to keep secrets around them.

It was easier.

It was so much easier to keep a pokerface than to lie to them.

He knew even in the other future they had travelled to.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had just lied once to them.

He had just lied once to them

'The day before I got shot by Byakuran'

A beautiful little white lie.

'I'll be fine with a smile'

If needed he would do so again.

But only if needed...

So now he wrote about his family.

How they were doing fine, good, happy.

'Without me.'

And to make things more believable things shouldn't go perfect.

Like how he was worried about his mother's well-being, but didn't know what to do.

He left out the fact that she was neglecting him.

And Tsuna even mentioned to Ran100 the accident and the coma.

Cube and Wrench already knew about it.

Afterwards the topic became school.

'About going to school again.'

He was happy and excited about it, but reluctant since he missed so much.

'Yeah, so really very much...'

Then Tsuna didn't know what he didn't told yet.

He began asking them.

Wrench was going to move soon.

In around one month it was going for him from Britain to Italy.

And when he arrives he wanted to start on a new robot.

Tsuna was sure it was the Mini-Mosca.

'The one, who made the wrench-shaped special lollies'

Afterwards it was Cube's turn, but he didn't had much to tell.

His life was quite ordinary.

'It was going to be quite ordinary.'

Since he already knew Ran100.

Tsuna would stop Cube's involvement in the mafia, but he never would split friends up.

He could not stop this.

Because Cube and Ran100 were friends.

Best friends.

'No matter how much Cube complained or Ran100 fooled around.'

And at last it was Ran100's turn to tell.

And he told.

He told them about every single tiny little detail.

About what happened.

About what he did.

About what other did.

Tsuna didn't knew, if he should laugh or cry over it.

'Poor Real Funeral Wreaths.'

He was sure he knew what they were going through at the moment, so he knew how they probably felt at the moment.

And he was sure even this Cube already knew and felt, too.

'A bored Ran100.'

He shuddered.

'Not as nearly as dangerous and frightening as a trigger-happy Reborn, but...'

At least they could drag and take new topics from Ran100's eventful life with the seemingly funny lifestyle full of marshmallows and strange friends...

Enough to only stop chatting after sunset, when Tsuna's family was already long gone to sleep.

He decided not to train today as he yawned tiredly.

But he still did crept silently down the stairs an into the kitchen.

He needed a dinner first and then sleep.

And Tsuna wanted to eat something Italian tonight.

'Preferably pasta.'

So he decided on spaghetti.

The sauce self-made from fresh tomatoes and other ingredients.

Added on top of the meal as a finishing touch a bit finely grated parmesan cheese and some plucked basil leaves.

Afterwards he called it a day and went to sleep.

* * *

**End! **(of the first chapter from today)

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(Now I want to eat spaghetti, too..., but I'm going to have pizza!^^ Well, isn't the idea of a Reborn without coffee funny^^or a bored Ran100. Oh! I had totally forgot to ask, though I already think you already guessed it...Who is Ran100?!^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	9. Chapter 9

Buon Giorno, minna!

The second chapter for today and a third one still to come.

Now a small insight into family...if you can call it that...

Erm...Hope you like it!^^...?

Enjoy!^^

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

**Incomplete Sky**

He slept until midday of the following day.

'Strange...Normally I rise earlier.'

But he didn't gave it much thought.

'Just not make this a habit.'

Reborn would never let him sleep in.

'It was nice for once.'

The first thing to greet him in the kitchen was his whole family gathered, which had became rare since they most certainly were having themselves too occupied from dealing with him.

It was disturbing how he was already accustomed to it.

"Tsu-k...Tsuna...", his mother began carefully as if she was unsure of the words she choose or if what she was saying was even right to say.

His father interrupted her impatiently, not wanting to have to do too much with Tsuna:

"You broke Ieyasu's headphones and you will replace them"

It wasn't an angry demand, but a harsh order.

'When did I broke them?'

He knew how important music was to his little brother.

*His headphones?*

Tsuna scribbled the question quick and neat with a pencil on his notepad, which he had gotten used to carry around together with some pen and pencils.

It was for communication use and used as a sketchbook.

Though the only quick sketch right now was the one from 'Kumo' making his way through the crowd. The many other not so blank papers were words.

His family considered him as mute.

* * *

When he had stopped speaking his mother had gotten worried and rushed him to the next doctor available.

His whole family standing there watching the check-up with worried eyes.

The doctor concluded Tsuna became mute due to an after effect of the accident or coma.

Or both.

That he was just yet starting to comprehend the situation since it had needed some time to sink in and was now hitting him full-force as a full-blown shock.

That's the official medical explanation about his assumed inability to speak.

His family understood what was said.

They believe he had a handicap.

They didn't believe the reason.

His family knew better.

Tsunami's reaction had been gleeful about not hearing his brother's annoying voice anymore.

Ieyasu and his mother's reaction had been uncertain and doubtful.

But his father explained to them that Tsuna just wanted attention.

His twin had sneered at him for this and Ieyasu having already adapted to Tsunami's behaviour agreed with his opinion after a while.

Even when unsure.

His mother just started to ignore him again.

* * *

And Tsuna couldn't help but think, maybe his father had been right.

Maybe he wanted attention.

Because he had been content for the short time it lasted, for the short time his mom had fussed over him again.

Showing a fragment, being a splitter of the being she once had used to be.

It wasn't like she had stopped being herself.

It was just not directed at him anymore.

The receiving end of his mom's kindness didn't include him anymore...

"Don't play dumb, brat! Tsunami had told us how he saw you destroy it in your clumsiness yesterday"

The shouting made Tsuna look up from his trip down the memory lane.

He looked at his twin in confusion.

The corner of his brother's mouth were twitching slightly.

And he sighed.

'I'm not at fault, but...'

*I'll replace it.*

Tsuna left.

He went upstairs to lock himself in his room.

He sat down on his bed and pulled out his laptop.

Tsuna was going to send Wrench an e-mail regarding the matter.

First point was to ask him to make headphones for his brother.

Second were headphones for himself.

Since he wanted the ones from his memories back.

And the contact lenses to train his X-Burner.

Tsuna tried to describe the functions as good as possible and could only hope Wrench would actually understand it.

The look wasn't important.

Wrench surely didn't know either.

'Even when he was the one, who made them.'

Tsuna also asked for some secret extras to be put into his brother's ones.

Because there was something he was worried about.

And he would not just going to let a possibility slip to at least have some kind of saying in the matter.

To be able to bring at least a bit balance back.

It was about his younger brother's relationship to his twin.

Ieyasu was to easily influenced by Tsunami.

And this was not good.

The twelve years old just depended too much on the other boy when it came to making decisions, which often were important or he was insecure about.

And Tsunami often did thing or came up with ideas Tsunayoshi wouldn't even think of.

That could become a really big problem.

At least his brothers weren't of this bully sort of people except from towards him.

So far he knew.

'Though my twin is a rather foul and mean character.'

* * *

**End! **(of today's second chap!^^)

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(So, how was it? Ah..it seems a tin' lit' bit depri... Well, I made Tsuna knowing his twin is not the nicest character to meet...though in some fics I read he doesn't realize until one, two or more people point it out...But this Tsuna, well...Is a mix of Dame-Tsuna, the Tsuna after all his adventures and the Tsuna of...with this past? So he surely knows how to judge people. I hope you understand what I mean...and it's okay for you^^ Though I won't change it even if someone is totally against it...)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	10. Chapter 10

Buon Giorno, minna!

So this is the third chap for today!^^(and probably the last...)

Hope you like the last two and this one then, too!^^

I feel content now being able to upload them^^

Hope you're happy about it, too^^

And somehow it seems like I get stranger and stranger...

...

Ano...Enjoy!^^ It's a chap I think many of you have waited for^^

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

**Incomplete Sky**

'First day school again...'

After the accident.

After the coma.

Tsuna gulped.

He felt rather wary.

Sure he was still happy as hell to go to school again.

'To Namimori-chuu.'

The place, where he met most of his friends.

'Nostalgic.'

Yet he feared going there.

He feared to meet the three people, who were also attending this school.

'Not to mention the other familiar faces.'

Who he considered as friends and family.

But now they were strangers to him or more so the other way around.

'I'm a total stranger to them.'

Not considering he has just meet one of them the other day.

And glomped him.

'Urghs! I'm going to meet the consequences for the little stunt, nor?'

He hoped he could avoid it.

He wanted to live a little longer.

'Maybe he was not there...?'

Though this was an impossibility in altogether.

Tsuna slowly followed the group of his brothers with some distance.

Just absentmindedly he noticed most of them were popular kids like his brothers.

'And some of them are bullies...'

He didn't notice himself being watched as well, but 'Kumo' had immediately caught view of him as he had stepped past the gate.

And his hands had immediately itched for his weapons after realizing.

This was the one, who had dared to hug him.

A feral smile spread across his face.

Though it was strange.

At that time he hadn't reacted fast enough, because he was shocked by the suddenness of the action.

Something that shouldn't had happened.

His prey had fled before he could hit, but this time there was no escape.

And he was still so very agitated from that last time.

Yet.

Still he noticed how tense his prey was.

He could see the big brown eyes darting around.

Restless.

'Expectant yet fearing.'

And as this caramel coloured hues set on his form he saw recognition flashing through them, but he was not sure about what.

Their eyes locked.

And 'Kumo' didn't saw the normal reaction from people, when they saw him.

It was still nervous, but different.

'Foreign.'

This time his prey dared to flash him a happy smile and a small wave.

Before becoming concious.

Before realization dawned.

It was nearly like at their last meeting.

The gaze was quickly averted, but he had seen the innocent hues dull and sadden.

It irritated him to no end.

In a foul mood he approached.

And as sensing him coming his prey stopped and turned around.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada", he spoke.

Tasting the name the first time on his tongue.

Yet it felt awfully familiar.

He didn't like this.

He felt bound to his prey.

And he did not like being restricted.

This wasn't in any way the normal chains used to try to hold him, but the concept of this warmth was to foreign.

His prey squeaked fearfully, but nearly non-audible and stuttering:

"Hi-Hibari-san!"

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(Surely by now everyone knows who Kumo is though I think most people already had guessed it before or at the beginning of the chapter...I still wrote Kumo 'till his name fell, because it was fun...somehow...So how was Hibari's point of view? Like it? Or not so good? I don't know, if it's OOC, like I said, can't do much without at least a bit, but well... The next chapters are going to have his POV, too..., because it came like that...But maybe in the future I'm going to update this story again just from Tsuuna's POV...We'll see!^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	11. Chapter 11

Tsuna feeling the familiar presence approaching had turned fearfully around.

Because no matter how old he or the head prefect were, Hibari-san was scary.

And hearing this Hibari-san say his name didn't made it less scary.

It just told him their last meeting had irritated the skylark big time.

Really.

Enough to make him search for his identity and probably dug out information about him too.

And this...

'_I'm so screwed!'_

So, Tsuna had squeaked the name out fearfully.

Immediately hoping that no one heard him.

He was 'mute'after all.

And he would like to be considered that.

'_For the time being.'_

It made lot issues easier to handle and less complicated.

'_For now...'_

In his opinion.

'_But just for the time being. Hopefully...'_

That meant there only remained one question for the meantime.

'_What does Hibari want? (Except from biting me to death...)'_

Normally the chairman of the disciplinary committee would had already attacked.

It seems to be exactly the same question the crowd of students, including the group of his brothers, which had gathered asked themselves.

A rather stupid thing to do.

Since really everyone in this whole town knows, that Hibari Kyoya hated crowds.

So, he glared at them.

Deathly.

And most of them immediately stumbled away as fast as they feet could get them.

"Herbivore. Follow me", Hibari ordered.

He turned around and left the scene knowing this little herbivore would follow the demand.

Though he had the feeling it wasn't just out of fear...

Yet he was practically forced to turn back again.

Because the rest-crowd was laughing at the boy thinking he wouldn't hear him anymore.

'_Heh?'_

A smirked placed itself on his lips as his irritation grew further.

And it only was getting better as he actually could make out the words they were saying.

"Haha! First day back at school and already victim of the feared head prefect"

'_First Day...'_

He remembered the file saying the little herbivore had been in an accident and had laid afterwards in a coma.

'_A quite fast recovery.'_

"Haha! Poor Dame-Tsuna"

'_Ah!'_

Yeah the file also had really said the little herbivore to be a complete and utterly

No-good.

A failure.

'_...'_

"You're so- „, but before another single word was spoken the herbivore was out cold due to an angered disciplinary committee chairman throwing one of his priced steel tonfas.

'_Headshot.'_

He turned to the rest of the group.

"Kamikorosu!", he said nearly calmly as he charged at them.

His main target?

The herbivore, who had dared to taunt the little herbivore in his presence.

And having a protective streak there, did not lower his agitation-level in anyway.

It more likely fueled it.

So, he was attacking the look-a-like of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The twin.

Sawada Tsunami.

'_A trouble-maker'_

His brain served him the information.

Yet, exactly before he could hit hard he was stopped.

Pissed off the skylark turned around to bite whoever was holding him back to death..

Even though his face remained blank and indifferent.

He was quite surprised when he saw it was the timid one of the twins.

The little herbivore held up a notepad with a serious expression.

But it was also one of understanding.

*I'm really sorry for my twin's for my twins behavior, but please restrain yourself from hurting my brothers in my presence*

Hibari lightly arched an eyebrow.

'Does not include out of your view...'

The little herbivore turned the page since he wrote in quite big letters.

*And this is not an order but a bidding. I would really appreciate it, if we could continue on our business were we left off. Please, do not forget I still need to get to class afterwards. We don't want me to be late. Don't we?*

"Hn", was the only sound Hibari gave as he grumpily agreed with the brunet.

But what more interested him at the moment was something else.

Though it still did revolve around the boy.

'_Why didn't the little herbivore talk?'_

The files may officially state him as mute, but Hibari knew better.

If the loud 'Kumo', shriek and name-muttering weren't enough of an evidence.

He huffed irritated when the herbivore looked at him knowingly.

Angrily the skylark instead of turning against Sawada Tsunayoshi glared at the despicable crowd of herbivorous herbivores.

It made them tremble.

He hunted to them into the school.

Then he led the little herbivore onto the rooftop as members of the disciplinary came to drag the unconscious herbivores away.

*Ehh- Eto...w-what do you want Hibari-san?*

The herbivore asked when their arrived.

Hibari wondered.

'_Why was the little herbivore stuttering even on the paper?'_

His conclusion:

'_It doesn't really matter. I'm irritated'_

"Kamikorosu!"

His catchphrase was the only warning the little herbivore got as he lunged at him.

"Hiieee!"


	12. Chapter 12

Buon Giorno, minna!^^

Here's the second chapter for today^^

Wish you fun!^^

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

**Incomplete Sky**

His trademark scream tore the silence and ringed through the air.

In total surprise he dodged the tonfa hit.

It was just out of a reflex he had required.

'Thanks to a certain someone...'

"Fight me."

'_Crap!'_

Hibari-san sounded excited.

It seems like he had let too much slip in front of the skylark.

'_To careless and you have Reborn on your heels...'_

And now the prefect was on a hunt for blood.

Because he was interested.

'_Really interested.'_

Tsuna gulped slowly backing away from the prefect with the feral smirk.

And as Kyoya attacked again he swung the door behind him open and ran for his dear life.

A now furious disciplinary committee chairman hot on his tail.

The hunt went through the whole school.

Up.

Down.

From one part to the next.

It was really exhausting.

Tsuna wondered how long he could hold out.

'_Just glad no ones in the hallways...'_

He was relieved when he could stop since he lost the prefect some turns ago in a hallway.

Leaning against a wall he panted heavily.

Breathing in and out and trying to calm his racing heart.

Meanwhile still listening for any sound, footsteps, that could indicate the approach of the fearful skylark.

When he was sure he heard nothing, he slowly silently and carefully crept to his classroom.

Now standing in front of the door he gulped fidgeting nervously.

Then he turned the doorknob and entered.

Everyone was still as he remembered them.

Without any noticeable change in appearance.

Except from his younger brother, who skipped one grade.

No new faces.

'_Yet...'_

His old class.

He had even taken a test to get into the same grade as his former classmates again.

Tsuna aced it.

'_Thanks to Reborn.'_

_He could still remember the painful tutoring to get his marks up._

Though no one believed it even when he was attending his old class again.

And he wasn't going to proof them otherwise.

First it was too troublesome.

Second this way it was easier to remain a low profile.

'_To be more of an at times interfering observer.'_

Tsuna didn't need more attention than he already had as Dame-Tsuna.

No matter how much he disliked it.

"Sawada!", hissed an angry Nezu-sensei.

It seems like he didn't like the interruption of Tsuna's 'grand' entrance.

But it didn't look like the class did much yet.

"It's your first day after a long break. Why are you already late?"

The teacher continued to shout.

'_I could say I missed him, but that would be a lie...'_

Tsuna noted the answer to prevent further unrest.

*I got chased by Hibari-san.*

One sentence to settle nearly everything in this school, maybe even in the whole town, because everyone knew the feared disciplinary committee chairman.

His teacher and classmate send him pitying looks.

Though wondering why he didn't look beaten up or was in the hospital just ruffled from the running and could still stand.

Just two pair of eyes were silently asking if he was okay.

From four people, who didn't pity him.

They all seem more concerned.

Though two would deny it.

'_Or maybe it's just his wishful thinking.'_

Yet he gave a small reassuring smile while moving to his old place.

Tsuna didn't paid much attention to first the little scolding and second the boring class.

Slightly smiling contently his gaze drifted out of the window as he placed his head on the table.

Trying to ignore the occupants in the room he lazily watched the fluffy clouds freely drifting through the vast blue sky.

His smile grew slightly and became a bit more content.

'_It's gonna be okay.'_

**_Bam!_**

Tsuna was startled when the door suddenly slid open loud and angrily.

His eyes flew to a rather really irritated skylark.

He gulped slowly standing up.

'_There's no need for fast movements to agitate the beast even further...'_

Forgetting all his stuff he held up his notepad.

His trademark scream written in bold on the front.

*Hiieee!*

Then he quicklyopened the window next to him and jumped out.

With the prefect to close on his heels for his liking.

The class gaped.

Then they immediately rushed to the windows.

'_Did Dame-Tsuna jumped out of a 3rd floor window and survived without injuries?'_

They decided to put it off as a hallucination, a trick of their mind, ignoring Tsuna's stuff laying innocently on his desk.

Meanwhile Tsuna was all running and clumsily dodging the swiftly swung tonfas a certain skylark aimed at him.

'_Panic! Panic! Kyoya! Kyoya!'_

Tsuna held up his notepad.-

*Please! Stop!*

But Hibari just ignored the pleadings of the little herbivore determined to hunt him down.

He was intrigued and excited.

'_It's thrilling.'_

This boy was acting weak and pathetic.

Yet.

He had the potential to be an omnivore.

Just that.

Because he never would be a carnivore like Hibari.

He acted too much like a herbivore.

"Fight me!". Hibari demanded.

And the next moment a paper came flying his way.

Briefly he caught it.

Giving it a quick glance he read it.

*No!*

One word of two letters stood there in black on white.

Hibari was a really really irritated skylark now.

His irritation grew beyond.

'_Kamikorosu!'_

He now really wanted to bite the little herbivore to death.

But the boy was nowhere to be found.

And from one moment to the next most citizen of whole Namimori were frozen in fear and scared shitless.

Thanks to a certain prefects suddenly spreading dark aura.

Hibari decided to check the classroom again.

To see if the little omnivore returned here since he came here after the last chase before.

The little omnivore wasn't there.

A ferocious smirk made his way on the skylark's face.

'_Skipping school, heh? Hn.'_

And as if knowing what Hibari wanted the herbivore Yamamoto Takeshi even told him friendly laughing, the little omnivore had totally forgot all his belongings.

Hibari took them.

He decided he should pay the little omnivore a visit.

'_Let's see if you can outrun me again, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'_

He had found a challenge.

An entertainment.

He wasn't going to let the little omnivore escape that easily.

Giving the baseball player a nod Hibari exited the room.

The class could only pity the poor brunet.

They couldn't saw him survive a Hibari Kyoya.

'_A scarier strangely seemingly content Hibari Kyoya...'_

They were all afraid.

They had seen their life flash in front of their eyes just by the disciplinary committee chairman's mere presence in the room.

'_No way for Dame-Tsuna to survive. Not even if he hadn't been Dame-Tsuna...'_

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(So wasn't this nice. Mh-hm~! This chapter seems to be a longer one. Doesn't it? I kinda like the last and this one. Kyuu~!^^ How about you?^^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	13. Chapter 13

Buon Giorno, minna!^^

I'm back! So, first thing to do: I apologize for not updating sooner like I told some of you.

But I don't want to make excuses yet inform you: My one week school holidays...

I got into an argument with my parent - grounded the whole week with no internet...

And the week after I had not enough time until weekend/now(also the reasons I couldn't reply to PMs and reviews, I'm going to do them either now, tomorrow or next weekend. So, sorry guys.),

But well, Here are three new chapters for you!^^

First one the second chat-chap...It kinda isn't as funny as the first one, but well, I think I got the first one best and all the other probably more for informations sake...Or not...I'm not sure how they're going to turn out...Or how you'll think of them...

And alos, about the next update, it probably will be either tomorrow, because the next chapter is already finish (but it's only one) or next week...

But please enjoy these three chapters now!^^

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

**Incomplete Sky**

Fiamma Innocente Administration Office

**Fiamma Acrobaleno:**

You've got a message:

_royal13_ entered the chatroom.

You've got a message:

_Frapple26_ entered the chatroom.

You've got a message:

_lis noire_ entered the chatroom.

Fiamma Innocente Administration Office

**Fiamma Acrobaleno**

Do you want to enter the chatroom?

Momentarily 2 occupants: royal13, Frapple26

_'Enter'_

As administrator or occupant?

_'Administrator'_

Fiamma Innocente

[Administrator] _Fiamma Acrobaleno enters the chatroom._

Fiamma: Buon Giorno! Welcome to the chatroom _Fiamma Innocente._

Do you have any questions?

You are free to ask anything.

royal13: ...

Frapple26: ...

royal13: Ushishishi...?

Frapple26: Senpai~

royal13: ?

Frapple26: There's a strange weirdo.

royal13: Ushishishi! The prince agrees!

Frapple26: I meant you, senpai~

royal13: What did you say?!

Fiamma: ...

Fiamma: I'm still here...

Frapple26: No, thank you, Sir Administrator. We don't have any questions.

royal13: Don't answer for me peasant!

royal13: The prince doesn't has a question.

Fiamma: Alright!^^

Frapple26: ^^

royal13: ...

royal13: Ushishishi! Stop making ^^! It's creepy!

Frapple26: ^^

Fiamma: *sweatdrop*

Frapple26: ^^

royal13: ...

_marshmallow-ran100 enters the chatroom._

Ran100: Hello!^^ Hello!^^

Now I'm here!^^ There's nothing to fear!^^

royal13: ...

Frapple26: Another weirdo...

royal13: ...Shi- ...?

Fiamma: Ran100.

Ran100: Ah! You're the suspicious guy, who didn't want to tell me his name!

Frapple26: ...

royal13: ?

Fiamma: ...You're on a marshmallow-high.

Aren't you?

Ran100: O.O

Ran100: How did you know?

Fiamma: ...

Frapple26: ...

royal13: ...

Fiamma: *sigh*

[Administrator] _Fiamma Acrobaleno left the chatroom._

Ran100: ...

Ran100: He's so mean!

Frapple26: ...

royal13: ...

Ran100: I want Yosh-chan!

Frapple26: ?

royal13: ?

royal13: Explain yourself!

Ran100: Unlike the stupid administrator Yosh-chan~ is nice^^

royal13: Ushishishi!

Frapple26: So, who's Yosh-chan?

_Yoshi27 enters the chatroom._

Ran100: That's Yosh-chan~!^^

Frapple26: O.O

royal13: O.O

Yoshi27: Déjà-vu?...*sweatdrop*

Ran100: ^^

royal13: Ushishishi! Déjà-vu?

The Prince demands to know what the peasants are talking about.

Yoshi27: Nothing...^^

royal13: ...?

Frapple26: ...

Frapple26: Ah!

Yoshi27: Ah?

royal13: Ah? Shishi...?

Ran100: ?

Frapple26: You're…!?

Yoshi27: Am I...^^

royal13: ...What's he?

Frapple26: Use your brain senpai~

Aren't you supposed to be a genius?

royal13: Don't you dare to mock the prince, peasant! The prince is a genius unlike a certain frog!

So...Oh!

royal13: Ah!

Ran100: ?

Yoshi27: ^^

royal13: Ushishishi!

Frapple26: ^^

royal13: Shishi...

royal13: Froggy...

Frapple26: ?

royal13: Stop making ^^. You damn creepy frog!

Frapple26: Why?

royal13: …It's...

Frapple26: ?

Yoshi27: ?

Ran100: ?

royal13: ...

Ran100: It's what?!

royal13: ...Ushishi...

royal13: Well, it's creeping me out, 'kay?!

Frapple26: ^^

Yoshi27: ^^

Ran100: ^^

royal13: Ushishishi!

Yoshi27: Erm...

Ran100: ?

royal13: Ka-shing! You stupid peasant are dead. I'm going to find you!

royal13: Ushishishi!

[Principe] _royal13 left the chatroom._

Ran100: Principe?

Yoshi27: When did he?

Frapple26: Dunno. But he's just a fake-prince.

Yoshi27: *sweatdrop*

Ran100: Is he? *curious*

Yoshi27: *facedesk*

Ran100: ?

Frapple26: ?

Frapple26: Yeah.

Ran100: ...

Ran100: So how do you know each other?

Frapple26: The weirdo noticed?

Yoshi27:From another chat.^^

Ran100: Which one? *curious*

Yoshi27: A temporary one.

Ran100: 'Kay!^^ Let's play!^^

Frapple26: ...

Yoshi27: *sweatdrop*

Ran100: ...^^

Frapple26: Can't. The fake-prince-senpai seems to have found whatever...

Frapple26: And I need to run...I think he's still angry...

_Frapple26 left the chatroom._

Ran100: *frown*

Ran100: But Yosh-chan is going to play with me!^^

Yoshi27: ...

Ran100: You can't, too?

Yoshi27: Sorry...

Ran100: *sob* No one likes me! *sob*

Yoshi27: Eh- No, I like you!

Ran100: Really?

Yoshi27: ...erm...*nod*

Ran100: Then why don't you play with me? *curious*

Yoshi27: Erm, it's lunchtime...

Ran100: Oh...

Yoshi27: I come back afterwards?^^

Ran100: Yay!^^

_Yoshi27 left the chatroom._

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(So, how was the second chat-chap? Good? Bad? And sorry again 'bout always saying Im going to update things and then it doesn't come, so I warn you about chapter 17 and 18 maybe even 19 in before. They probably will take some time before getting finished...I know what's going to happen in them, but I don't know yet how to write them yet. i tried, but it turned out rather bad, so I'll do them again^^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	14. Chapter 14

Buon Giorno, minna!^^

Today's second chapter!^^

So enjoy!^^

Oh! And did I already told you that I think Secondhand Serenade's song 'Reach for the Sky' reminds me of our Tsuna and his guardians.

Well, some songs of them just remind of Incomplete Sky...or the Canon...Mh-hm~ This lyrics mostly...I think...

Well, like I already said: Enjoy!^^

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

**Incomplete Sky**

When Tsuna arrived at home he was glad to find no one at home.

He had the whole house for himself.

That means he didn't need to avoid any member of his family.

'_Yokatta...'_

In that content mood he had played the last levels of his game before entering the chat.

Now he was standing hungry in the kitchen.

Just like he told Ran100 it was lunchtime.

And today he hadn't eaten anything yet.

Like to confirm it his stomach growled loudly.

Embarrassed Tsuna flushed red.

'_A good thing no one's at home...'_

Curious about available ingredients he looked into the refrigerator and the kitchen cabinets.

'_What should I make?'_

An idea flashed from today's event and a small smile spread on his face.

Quickly he started to search everything together and started cooking.

'_One of the recipes I know by heart'_

Tsuna was then slightly startled when the doorbell rang.

Curious about the visit he opens the door.

He was shocked and scared to the core.

'_Hiieee!'_

In front of him stood a fear frozen postman.

And next to the innocent man stood a seemly bored skylark.

Tsuna could swear he saw an amused glint in these glaring eyes.

'_Seems like someone was having fun...'_

*H-hello, Hi-Hibari-san?*

The raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

Instead he just nudged the postman painfully with one of his tonfas.

Trembling the man shakily held out a package and a form towards Tsuna.

"Sa-Sawada-sa-san. Plea-Please sign! A package has arrived for you."

Tsuna smiled thankfully and encouragingly at the man before he swiftly signing the form to let the poor person ran off from sight.

He was left alone with a skylark.

'_A ferocious smirking skylark.'_

"D-do you want t-to come in?", Tsuna asked with a slightly nervous, but gentle and kind smile.

"Hn", came with a nod.

Tsuna stepped to the side letting the prefect in and closed the door behind them.

Now he was there awkwardly standing in his own house-entrance.

Unlike a relaxed and scarily seemingly content Hibari-san.

'_What now? Something! Anything! Argh!'_

*Did you eat yet? I know you don't eat much, but I just cooked and...*

"Hn."

'_An agreement!'_

Tsuna smiled overjoyed.

It had been such a long time since he ate with someone.

'_At least a long time for me...'_

Happily he grabbed Hibari-san by his arm and dragged the other boy to the dining room.

There he immediately let go and disappeared to get the food.

Too content to mind Hibari-san observing him.

'_Eating alone had been lonely.'_

Tsuna placed one well-decorated plate in front of the skylark and his own share to the other end of the table.

*Ittadakimasu!*

"Hn."

Both begun to eat.

"Wao!", came in impressed from Hibari-san after the first bites.

It made Tsuna look at him curious.

*Is something the matter?*

"Hn."

The prefect disregarded the question.

'_Nandemonai?' -_ Tsuna chuckled lightly.

It seemed like the prefect liked his food.

'_Or more because it was his favourite dish (hamburger steak)'_

Having met Hibari-san he just had to make it.

'_Though I didn't knew of his coming...'_

After the meal Tsuna quickly washed the dishes before leading Hibari-san to the more comfortable living room.

*Eto...What do you want Hibari-san?*

The disciplinary committee chairman glared at him before an object came flying at him.

Tsuna caught it, but got knocked on his behind by the force and his own off-balance since he had been unprepared.

He looked at the thing that had been thrown at him.

'_Huh? My school bag?'_

Tsuna beamed a wide big smile at Kyoya.

And just one moment later he was see running away from Hibari-san.

But only if one would look onto the rooftop of the town.

Which was unlikely for someone to do so since the feeling of Hibari-san's mere presence near made everyone scramble away.

Yet they didn't really came far since the head prefect didn't had the patience for a hunt anymore.

Instead the chairman of the disciplinary committee threw one of his tonfas hitting

the little omnivore square one in the back of his head.

'_Headshot. Again.'_

It made the little omnivore stumble over his own feet crashing down the roof.

The tonfa remained innocently laying on the edge.

And no moment later Hibari jumped after the little omnivore grabbing his a tad bloodied tonfa.

But unlikely the little omnivore Hibari gracefully landed in the stranger's garden.

He kneeled next to the unmoving body of his prey examining the lightly bleeding head wound.

The skylark nudged the little omnivore's side hard with one tonfa.

But no reaction.

'_Out cold.'_

As the thought passed the little omnivore's eyelids fluttered half-open.

A slightly glazed gaze set on him and the omnivore mustered a faint but content smile.

"Kyoya? – Welcome home, Kyoya!"

Then the omnivore fainted.

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(And wasn't it cute for them to eat together. I think I'm taking it with Tsuna and Hibari a bit to far...What do you think? And here is the third and last chase in one day...I know some of you wanted them fighting, but it turned out like this and I'm not so good in writing fighting scenes...But they're going to come, but until then I just have to practice. Kyuu~!^^ I know I can do them!^^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	15. Chapter 15

Buon Giorno, minna!^^

Again!^^

Ta-da! The third chapter of today!^^

Continuation of the last one^^ Would be strange if it wasn't...Kyuu~!^^

I'm getting strange aren't I? I should go to sleep...

Well, have fun!^^

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

**Incomplete Sky**

Annoyed Hibari grunted.

He stood up to go, but just after some steps he stopped again.

Irritated he returned to the little omnivore.

Taking him on his back the skylark decided to bring him home.

Impatient but calm he rang the doorbell.

No moment later he could hear a young woman's voice, probably the mother's, calling:

"Ieyasu! Could you please open the door? I'm cooking right now."

'_Sawada Ieyasu. Age: 12. Skipped one class. Popular. No violation of rules yet.'_

The prefect heard footsteps before the door was opened by the little omnivore's younger brother.

"Aahhh!", the boy immediately screamed and slammed the door shut again.

'_Pathetic weakling.'_

"Ieyasu, what's up?", a male voice asked, followed by steps.

'_The herbivorous herbivore from the morning...'_

Hibari's irritation grew, but he kept calm.

The door opened again.

"Hi-Hibari-san!"

The stupid herbivore sounded nervous.

The chairman of the disciplinary committee smirked as he just entered.

Both herbivores immediately stepped out of his way.

Hibari directed towards the kitchen.

As he stopped in the doorway, the happily humming woman with short brown hair turned around with a smile to probably greet him.

Her expression immediately fell as she took in the picture in front of her leaving her face void of emotions.

"Tsu-kun!"

The name slipped her lips nearly non-audible.

Hibari could see the worry and concern in her eyes.

But strangely she just turned her back to him and returned to the task of cooking as if she had never seen him.

The head prefect frowned.

And his frown just worsened when the stupid look-a-like of the omnivore hissed:

"Why did you bring that trash here? He's a non-existence in this house!"

With that the herbivorous herbivore went pass the head prefect leaving the house uninjured, thanks to Hibari's momentarily inability to attack, because he still had to hold on to the weight on his shoulders.

Hibari growled furious at that weak pathetic stupid herbivore and the herbivorous herbivore, who averted his gaze and followed the other one outside.

Yet the skylark saw the hand signs pointing upstairs.

Seems like the family wasn't entirely useless at it seemed.

Hibari dragged the little omnivore up the stairs.

He found the room quickly thanks to room plate on the doors.

He only passing noticed the fish-shape of the plate.

'_Tuna-fish? Like a pet...'_

In the room he put the little omnivore on the bed.

And as he met the cold mattress the omnivore began to stir.

"Kyoya?...No. Ten years younger...?", came it confused from the omnivore.

His words also confusing and in addition also irritating the skylark.

"What are we doing in my room?"

"Your head."

The strangely definitely different yet still the same omnivore carefully touched the

wound seemingly to examining it.

'_Why does Sawada Tsunayoshi now give off a different feel?'_

"A wound...Did I had my daily spar with your ten-years-older-self before getting hit by the bazooka...?", the omnivore mumbled to himself.

'_Daily spar? Interesting.'_

The mere thought of such a thing with the omnivore made Hibari content and exited.

His hands were itching for his weapons.

And he immediately drew his tonfas as the omnivore tried to stand up.

Hibari put one tonfa on the chest of the omnivore pushing him back down into the mattress.

"Omnivore!", he growled lowly, "Where do you think you're going?"

The omnivore sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

With a nervous smile he answered:

"I'll remember hiding a first-aid kit in the bathroom. Even though the bleeding already stopped I would still like to bandage it up"

'_Hiding a first-aid kit?'_

Though he had many questions for Sawada Tsunayoshi to answer he didn't asked a single one.

"Stay", he ordered as he walked out of the room to get the first-aid kit himself.

'_Why am I doing this?'_

His irritation and confusion grew (with each step he took).

In the bathroom Hibari immediately found the hiding place.

It was a good hiding place he admitted.

'_Unlikely for others to even get the idea of looking in such a place.'_

But Hibari Kyoya was Hibari Kyoya.

And nobody else.

He went back to the omnivore's bedroom.

Surprised he found a sleeping omnivore.

Hibari sighed.

Then he began to bandage the little omnivore's head wound himself.

He noticed the omnivore running a fever.

'_Why so suddenly?'_

Hibari decided to take the omnivore home with him.

'_Unlikely that the family would take good care of him if I left him here...'_

The skylark was about to leave with the other boy heaved on his back again, when the omnivore awoke from his slumber for a short instant.

"Hibari-san?"

'_The normal little omnivore...'_

"Arigatou, Hibari-san..."

'_The normal little omnivore.'_

Who was now asleep again.

Hibari went downstairs.

Yet the skylark was stopped again from going as he was already standing in open doorway.

He growled agitated.

"Stop! Please wait a moment!"

It was the mother.

Without waiting for a respond she hurried upstairs and came downstairs again after a while.

She held a backpack in her arms.

Relief washed over her as she found him waiting.

She bowed deeply.

"I'm really sorry. Please take care of Tsu-kun"

'_Worry. Concern. Guilt. Regret.'_

They swung in every single syllable of every single word of hers.

Yet it didn't mattered to him.

He just laid the little omnivore down and took the back to examine the content.

A pajama. The first-aid kit. A laptop?

Notepad. Pencils.

'_The package...'_

Hibari took it out.

He opened it revealing two boxes.

The orange white striped one he put back into the backpack.

The orange green stripped one he put to the ground.

Then he took Tsuna and left.

'_Finally.'_

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(So, what's up with Tsuna? Who knows? Who knows? I myself am not sure if I actually know...I think so, but... Well, don't you think I'm putting to much Hibari in this, but I need to have a bound of kinda sorts...And don't you also think it's getting dragged...I mean it's already chap 15 and Reborn still didn't show up, but I know it won't take long anymore^^ The next chap is going to be another chat-chap and the two- three, depends on how I'm able to get down what I have in mind. To tell the truth the two or three chaps should only be one in the beginning to give you a bit more insight into the family, but when it developed it got much more than to fit into one chapter...Sorry, but right afterwards should be Reborn's arrival. Everyone! A yay for Reborn! It means we're getting more story developement^^ Then a from me messed up canon!storyline. But only for the beginning since somethings just happens...^^ Kyuu~!^^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	16. Chapter 16

Buon Giorno, minna!^^

Well, here's chap 16. Another chat-chap^^

It'll probably will be the last one for a while now that things getting started.

Not that you'll see much from in any time soon.

Sorry 'bout that, but exam time is starting...*sigh*

Well, anyway it will take some while for the chap after this one to come.

I'm having problems with getting the parts in order...*sigh*

I mean I have the beginning. I have the end. But the middle...Urghs! I mean I even got chap 18 nearly finished...

Well, anyway I want to thank all my readers, followers, favourites!^^

Molte Grazie! Grazie mille~

And hope you enjoy this chapter!^^

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

Fiamma Innocente Adminstration Office

**Fiamma Acrobaleno:**

You've got a message:

Cavaliere entered the chatroom.

You've got a message:

Arashi-Dera entered the chatroom.

You've got a message:

Kumo entered the chatroom.

You've got a message:

Take_Ame entered the chatroom.

Fiamma Innocente Adminstration Office

**Fiamma Acrobaleno**

Do you want to enter the chatroom?

Momentarily 5 occupants: Cube, Kumo, Wrench, lis noire, Cavaliere

'Enter'

As adminstrator or occupants?

'Adminstrator'

Fiamma Innocente

[Adminstrator] Fiamma Acrobaleno enters the chatroom.

Fiamma: Buon Giorno, today's occupants!

Welcome, new ones to the chatroom Fiamma Innocente.

Do you have any questions? Feel free to ask anything.

Kumo: Hn.

Fiamma: *sweatdrop*

Cube: ...

Wrench: ...

lis noire: Buon Giorno!^^ Nice to meet you!^^

Cavaliere: ...

Fiamma: Well, none? Then I will take my leave...

Fiamma: Feel free to ask anything. You can contact me per Mail Button.

[Adminstrator] Fiamma Acrobaleno left the chatroom.

Fiamma Innocente Adminstration Office

**Fiamma Acrobaleno:**

You've got a message:

Cavaliere mailed you.

Fiamma Innocente Adminstration Office

**Fiamma Acrobaleno**

Do you want to check your mails?

'Si'

Fiamma Acrobaleno Mail:

Cavaliere:

I want you to assure the keep-safe of my princess.

Fiamma:

As you wish. I'll make your princess untrackable from under my jurisdication.

Cavaliere:

I hope my trust in your isn't place wrong since I can't always stay by her side.

Fiamma:

Do not worry. A certain hacker Cielo will take care of her protection system.

Cavaliere:

Is he trustworthy?

Cielo:

I don't think a reason exist for me to betray your trust.

My pride lays with my friends and family.

Therefore every single chatroom occupant has been included.

Fiamma Innocente

Wrench: That was a short visit of Fiamma.

Cube: But Yoshi will still come. Won't he?

Kumo: The omnivore will come.

Cube: You mean Yoshi?

Kumo: Hn.

Yoshi27 enters the chatroom.

Cube: Oh.

Wrench: He was right.

Yoshi27: Who?

Yoshi27: Buon Giorno, minna!^^

Cube: Buon Giorno!^^

Wrench: Buon Giorno!

Kumo: ?

Kumo: Hn.

Yoshi27: Hiieee! Kumo!?

Cube: You know each other...?

Yoshi27: Erm...yeah...I stayed with him the last three days.

Wrench: You know Ran100 is making a fuss about this?

He's saying you lied to him and don't really like him.

Since three days...

Yoshi27: Well, that's the reason I'm searching for him.

Could you contact him for me?

Cube: Sure, thing^^

Wrench: So, why is Ran100 making such a fuss?

Yoshi27: Well, three days ago I chatted with him.

Then I needed to go, but I said I'll come again to play...

Cube: I'm back!^^

Cube: Ran100 will be here in some minutes.

Yoshi27: Yokatta!^^

Thank you very much!^^

Wrench: Well, what happened?

Yoshi27: A fever.

Kumo: Three days.

lis noire: Oh! Are you okay?

lis noire: And I'm back, too!^^

Cavaliere left the chatroom.

Yoshi27: Yeah, I'm alright again thanks to Kumo-san...*sweatdrop*

Kumo: Hn. *smirk*

lis noire: Glad, to hear that^^

Yoshi27: Yup, thank you!^^ ...

Cube: ...

Wrench: ...

Kumo: ^^

Yoshi27: ...^^...?

Yoshi27: But nice to meet you!^^

lis noire: Yup, nice to meet you^^

Yoshi27: ^^

lis noire: ^^

Cube: ...

Wrench: ...

Kumo: ^^

Yoshi27: ...

Yoshi27: I think I understand royal13 a bit more now...

lis noire: ?

Cube: ?

Yoshi27: Nothing...^^

lis noire: Okay^^

Cube: ...

Wrench: This two are...

Cube: ...on one wavelength.

Yoshi27: ?^^

lis noire: ?^^

Cube: ...

Wrench: ...

Kumo: ^^

Yoshi27: ...

Yoshi27: Why is Kumo-san exactly here?

...

Kumo: Your screen.

Yoshi27: Oh.

Cube: ?

Wrench: ?

lis noire: ^^

Kumo: Package.

Yoshi27: Ah! Arigatou, Kumo-san^^

lis noire: I wonder about that package.

Wrench: Must be the headphones.

lis noire: So you send it?

Wrench: Yeah.

Yoshi27: ...

Yoshi27: Wrench. Were did you get the design for the headphones?

Wrench: From Cube.

Cube: From Ran100.

Yoshi27: Does he know that I'm the one, who ask for them?

Wrench: No.

Cube: No.

Yoshi27: ...

Yoshi27: Don't tell him...

Cube: ?...But okay...?

Wrench: Okay.

Ran100 enters the chatroom.

Ran100: Yosh-chan~! You meanie!

Are you alright?

Yoshi27: Yeah^^

And we can play now^^

Kumo: Crowding herbivores.

Yoshi27: Kumo-san?

Kumo: Omnivore.

Yoshi27: Carnivore.

Kumo left the chatroom.

Ran100: Four people.

lis noire: I'm sorry, but I needs to go, too.

Cavaliere needs something. I just wonder what it is about...

lis noire: But it was nice to meet you^^

Yoshi27: Yup, it was nice to meet you^^

lis noire: ^^

Yoshi27: ^^

Ran100: ...^^...?

Cube: ...

lis noire left the chatroom.

Ran100: So, really...Kumo...? O.O

Wrench: Yoshi has stayed with him.

Ran100: O.O

Yosh-chan~! Are you really alright?!

Yoshi27: *nod*

Cube: ?

Ran100: Then let's play!^^

Cube: ...

Cube: I think I need to go, too...

Ran100: No! Cube-chan~ stays!^^

Cube: But...

Yoshi27: ^^

Wrench: ...

Yoshi27: You're staying, too, Wrench^^

Don't you?^^

Wrench: ...Yeah...?

Ran100: ^^

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(So how was the chat-chap? Anyway yesterday I just decided Simple Plan is my favourite band. Though I dunno why i tell you...^^ Anyway love you guys!^^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	17. Chapter 17

Buon Giorno, minna!^^

It has been awhile. A (too) long while.

*mutter*stupid school*mutter*

(It's not like I don't like school, it's just taking to much of my time...*sigh*)

So, today you'll get four or five chapters...depends on how fast I work...

Well, have fun with a lil' bit more of Ieyasu and Tsunami^^

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

Death tired Tsuna threw himself on his bed.

After the fever it had taken a half week more of being hunted before he came to a compromise with the skylark.

'_A weekly spar...'_

But as he had told Hibari-san it was only for a certain time span.

And thus ended just today.

Because Reborn would come in two days.

'_Won't he?'_

A sigh escaped Tsuna as he looked at the calendar.

Meaning: To keep the spars hidden he now needed to do more paperwork, since he was already doing a part as an alibi, for the disciplinary committee to fill the time they normally had fought, but...

'_No more fights...'_

There mere aspect had gotten Hibari's irritation sky-high.

'_Furious indeed'_

And so the chairman of the disciplinary committee went all out on their last fight.

'_He needed to. Didn't he?'_

Another sigh.

'_Though I'm sure he planned everything.'_

Well, anyway he was happy that Reborn was coming.

'_My life is (/I'm) so screwed up...'_

He was really actually happy to see that spartan of a tortur- tutor again.

'_Never a- '_

The door slammed open.

An upset Tsunami was standing in the doorway.

With a frown on his face.

"Dame-Tsuna!", he snarled before demanding: "Do something! Ieyasu has shut himself in our room again!"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at this.

*And what should I do?*, Tsuna asked bemused looking curiously at his twin.

'_This question...(I think I use it too often...)'_

An example...

"**And what should I do?", Tsuna asked.**

**He was bemused.**

**And it was clearly showing on his face.**

"**Please, Tsuna-nii", his youngest guardian begged and whined, "She's stalking me! Do something!"**

**Tsuna nodded still amused.**

**Looking out of the window he watched Hayato throwing bombs at Takeshi, who just laughed and dodged.**

'_**Urghs! More bills and paperwork...'**_

**Slowly he spoke absentmindedly his eyes never waving from the window view to **

**intervene if needed. **

"**It's a wonder that girl didn't broke in yet"**

**Lambo nodded in agreement not noticing his older brothers lack of attention.**

"**So, please! Anything! Just get her away from me!"**

**As Lambo ended his sentence Tsuna jumped out of the window.**

**He used his flames propelling himself into the garden to stop his Storm guardian from strangling his still laughing Rain guardian.**

**Though he still caught the flash of insecurity and disappointment in Lambo's eyes.**

**He smiled a bit pulling out his phone and dialing a number for a call while stopping the apologizes of his right-hand man and checking the health of his left-hand man.**

"**..."**

"**I-Pin, I would like to request your help with a little problem"**

"**..."**

"**Well, Lambo, he..."**

A loud bang took Tsuna back into the present.

His twin had angrily left the room fuming and doorslamming.

Smiling he closed his eyes putting on his headphones.

Lambo and Tsunami may be different, but they have similarities.

'_They're both spoiled mafia brats.'_

Angrily Tsunami stormed downstairs.

If that useless dumb excuse of an older brother won't help, then he would ask their mother for help.

'_Why had I even bothered with Dame-Tsuna?'_

He would never have asked for help.

If possible.

He was a prideful person after all.

But he only knew Ieyasu for a year yet.

And they got along just great in their own way.

But there are things he didn't understand.

'_Well, probably because I grew up in the mafia.'_

Tsunami entered the kitchen, where his mother was momentarily cooking.

"Kaa-san", he called her.

She turned around with a smile.

Curious she asked: "Nami-kun, is something the matter?"

"That damn brat Ieyasu had locked himself in our room again!", he complained.

She frowned a bit worried.

"Again?", she asked thinking about her youngest child, "What could had happen this time?"

_'Poor Ieyasu. He had always been quite sensitive and got upset easily.'_

Tsunami growled loudly.

"Nothing has happened!", Tsunami shouted in frustration, "He should just open that dumb door!"

Nana smiled at her son.

"We shouldn't worry. Should we? Fiamma Cielo-kun is surely going to help again"

At this Tsunami ruffled his hair pulling lightly at some strands.

"Why should he help us?", he asked agitated, "I mean he's Ieyasu's f- imaginary friend!"

Nana giggled lightly.

"Isn't it kawaii!", she said, "Still having an imaginary friend at this age"

Tsunami sighed.

'_Why was Kaa-san so dense at times?'_

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(Well, how was the chapie?^^ Gosh! Talking about soiled mafia brats... I'm one too you know? No, actually I'm not, but you surely knew that already... So who's Fiamma Cielo-kun? Just Ieyasu's imaginary friend? Or more? And why an italian name?^^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	18. Chapter 18

Buon Giorno, minna!^^

How are you all?!^^

Right sec-chap of today!^^

So...The whole situation with Ieyasu...

Enjoy~!^^

(I want pizza and ice...or squid rings and nuggets and chips...Gosh! So hungry and I just ate a whole portion of Spaghetti...)

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

Ieyasu was laying on his bed.

Headphones on.

He closed his eyes as the music started.

Lyrics and composition described perfectly how he felt at the moment.

And calmed him.

It made him believe somwhere out there's someone, who actually might understand him (at least a bit).

"Thank you, Fiamma-san", he whispered to seemingly no one.

A chuckle was his respond.

And a voice, which he had become quite familiar to him by now spoke to him:

"That's what I'm here for"

The song changed.

Ieyasu listened silently.

Just after a while he spoke up:

"Same band, but a totally different direction"

Fiamma confirmed it.

"Mh-hm. Just found them on the net and thought they were perfect for situations. Like them?"

Ieyasu smiled slightly.

"The music is great! It's a good band"

A content chuckle.

"Yeah, somehow I knew you would take a liking"

The song changed again.

"You know your family thinks I just exist in your imagination?"

"Yup", Ieyasu said indifferently staring at the wall in front of him.

'I had thought I was going crazy when you had suddenly spoke to me'

After a while a smile crept on his face and he began humming with the music as the song changed again.

"So, what happened?"

Ieyasu's smile was replaced by a frown.

"You know already"

"You still need to tell me", Fiamma insisted calmly.

Ieyasu begrudgingly yield:

"I had a bad day"

"I noticed", came it flat from Fiamma.

And Fiamma's humming now joined the music, but Ieyasu knew the other was listening to every word.

"Well, woke up too early. Was still late for school. Got bitten to death by Hibari-san. I think he was in a really foul mood. Got scolded. Detention. Bad grades. Got attacked by Tsunayoshi's bullies, though Tsunami beat them up. Lost in sport. And so on. The worst, on my way home I accidentally bumped into an old lady and pushed her away, because I was fed up with all the incidents. She fell and her bags spilled, but instead of helping her up or picking the scattered content I just sneered and walked away. Nii-san said it's unimportant an not really my fault, but I still feel bad about it"

The music stopped.

An uncomfortable silence engulfed Ieyasu and the boy hoped his friend didn't just left him hanging there.

He was relieved to hear the voice of the older male again after some waiting.

"Do you want to apologize to the old lady?"

Ieyasu nodded immediately.

Until he remembered that Fiamma couldn't see him.

He opened his mouth to speak when Fiamma laughed.

"Well, now that you agreed...Let's get her a fruit basket! I know she likes them"

Ieyasu closed his mouth again.

Wondering if Fiamma had some telephatic powers.

He then noticed something.

"There's a hole in your plan. Or kinda two"

Questioning humming.

"First I don't know how to choose fruits. Second do I neither know who she was nor where she lives"

Chuckling.

"Do not fret!", Fiamma exclaimed playfully, "I got that covered. The fruit basket is already freshly prepared waiting in the store for you to be paid and picked"

"You did that?", Ieyasu asked surprised.

No answer.

Just humming.

Enough of an answer.

Thinking Ieyasu asked: "And what about the second problem?"

"No problem!", Fiamma chirped happily, "She's living in the neighborhood. Just two blocks from here"

'Eh?'

Ieaysu hadn't knew this.

He couldn't really remember meeting her before.

The music started again.

It seems like Fiamma was done talking for today.

Keeping the headphones on he took the money and left the room humming the played tune.

Unsurprised he saw Tsunami calmly sitting leaned on the opposite wall like all the times before.

The older always did after throwing a temper tantrum.

His older brother got up.

A tad irritated, but with a bit of a playful smirk he asked:

"So, decided to get out at least?"

"Hai, Fiamma talked to me", Ieasu answered with a small smile.

Tsunami frowned a bit muttering under his breath:

"At least mom was right and that imaginary friend is good for something"

Like a conciousness...

'But was that good?'

"So, where are you going?" Tsunami demanded to know.

He got a short answer: "The convenience store"

Confusedhe asked: "Why?"

"To pick up a fruit basket", his younger brother answered with a smile.

He did not understand.

"Why would you do that?"

"To apologize to the old lady..."

Ieyasu fidget slightly not knowing if his older brother approved of his decision.

Tsunami frowned a bit and looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he just sighed.

"I'm coming with you"

Ieyasu gave his brother a shy, but bright smile.

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(Well, Fiamma introduced. Check. What's your impression of Fiamma so far? And the one of Ieyasu? Who is kind of a normal teenager with kind of normal teen-angst-identity-problems...for now...)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	19. Chapter 19

Buon Giorno, minna!^^

Again.

You're all getting annoying. You know. It was a joke.

Well, whatever...I'm bored...Or not...

I'm not sure...

Well, anyway enjoy a bit more of our Sawadas...At least Ieayasu and Tsunami...

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

When a happy humming Ieyasu entered the convenience store followed by a frowning Tsunami the store clerk immediately greeted them friendly:

"Ah! Greetings! Sawadas, right?"

Ieyasu nodded hesitantly.

The man laughed good-heartedly.

"Great resemblance you two have with your older brother"

The clerk did not notice both boys flinching lightly and just continued talking.

"He's a good boy. Always doing the grocery shopping. Though I often wonder why he had started to buy for one person, no, now two persons more than before since you're just five people..."

Ieyasu interrupts the store clerks loud thinking:

"Ano..., mister?"

The old man looked at the boys.

"What is it, lad? Ah! I know! I know! The fruit basket is it! Wait here! I get it!"

And the man hurried to the back of the store.

Tsunami huffed annoyed - impatient.

Yet before he could say anything the man came back with a big basket, which was not only filled with fruits, but also with traditional confects/sweets.

"Well", the man gave a mysterious smile, "A nice young man in a white pinstriped suit came earlier here and handpicked everything carefully, you know? Told me the story"

Obvious to the old man Ieyasu stiffened nervously.

"Poor Sanada-san! Just an old lady...Anyway! A noble decision of you wanting to apologize. Really noble, young lad. And even a present basket. Such a noble gesture"

The store clerk put the basket on the counter and Ieyasu paid the price while Tsunami left saying he'll wait outside.

When Iyeasu bid his goodbye the man also gave him two popsicles.

"For you two boys. Your brother is right. Good ones you two are. Good ones..."

With some guilt in his eyes Ieyasu left the store.

He was just glad his bangs hid his eyes.

"Yasu, what took you so long?", Tsunami asked curious, but also absentmindedly.

He was sitting on a wall watching the sky.

"We got a treat for being nice", Ieyasu said holding up the two popsicles.

With a serene smile his gaze also set on a beautiful orange painted sky.

Tsunami jumped down letting himself land next to his brother.

He took one of the popsicles as they both begun to walk to the old lady's house.

The visit to Sanada-san didn't take long.

She had greeted them warily recognizing them as the ones from the afternoon, but after hearing Ieyasu's story and the sincerely apology added with a present she immediately forgave and welcomed the two boys into her home for tea and cookies.

It wasn't as if her old heart could hold any grudge.

She also mentioned with a mysterious smile matching the one of the store clerk before, how a young man in a white pinstriped suit had visited her a bit earlier and told her, that there was no need for her to go out again and she should rest since a nice surprise for her was going to come.

Both boys begun to be bothered by the mysterious guy in the white pinstriped suit.

Since the store clerk also had already mentioned him.

'_Who was the guy?'_

Ieyasu believed it was Fiamma Cielo.

While Tsunami was rather really skeptical about the mystery person.

Yet none of them asked.

There was no confirmation.

They just stayed polite as raised and calmly and interested listening to her ranting and talking about many different things.

In the end she told them as they stood up since it was getting late to congratulate her mother's luck to have three so well-mannered sons.

Unlike the old store clerk Sanada-san did notice the slight flinch of the siblings, but decided to act as if she hadn't saw it with a good-hearted smile.

Ieyasu was now contently skipping next to his brother.

He was a little bit surprised when Tsunami suddenly sighed in defeat.

He halted in his step to look curiously at his older brother.

Tsunami noticed, but just walked on toward the house in front of them making his younger brother to run to catch up as he followed to the gate of their home.

While Tsunami entered Ieyasu was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Post."

Curious he looked into the mailbox.

A light-grey-indigo-coloured letter.

A happy smile snuck on his lips twitching the corner of his mouth upwards as his already good mood boosted a level up.

'Must be from Nagi-chan!'

He had started exchanging letters with the girl a while ago on the insist of a certain 'imaginary' friend of his.

"Fiamma...", he started while walking into the house.

It wasn't a two counterpart exchange.

But a three way thing.

Opening the letter he begun to read it out loud enough for his friend to hear:

"Dear Ie-kun and Fiamma Cielo..."

'_I still remember how it started...'_

The letter exchange started on the same day he received his headphones.

**Tsunami and Ieyasu just gotten back from a meeting with friends.**

**They had gone to the arcade/game-center.**

'_**There isn't really a place elsewhere with so many games in the near...'**_

**He and Tsunami had broken one high score after another before they departed for home.**

**Strangely Nana stood in the open door with a faraway look in her eyes.**

**She didn't even notice them coming until they stood directly in front of her.**

"**Kaa-san?", Ieyasu asked worried.**

**He could feel Tsunami uneasily shifting slightly behind him.**

**Snapping out of her thoughts she immediately smiled brightly her usual at them.**

"**Ie-kun. Nami-kun. You're back. Was it fun?"**

**He nodded.**

**Meanwhile Tsunami had noticed the orange green stripped box in her hands.**

"**Kaa-san", he asked to get her attention.**

**She looked curiously at him.**

"**Nami-kun?"**

"**What's in the box?"**

"**Oh!", she looked at the box in her hand before handing it to Ieyasu with a smile, "This package arrived today. It's for you"**

**Ieyasu looked at it before carefully unwrapping it as they went in.**

**His mother went to warm her now cold cooking.**

**His brother took upstairs for a refreshing shower.**

'_**What could it be?'**_

**The plain carton inside contained just one item nestled in bordeaux red silk.**

'_**Headphones!'**_

**Soft green one with his name in orange-flaming letters on the right side, while the left side had a black star on it and also two straps hanging from it.**

**One was red with a little silver skull dangling from it and the other was blue with a white yellow stripped clam.**

**And if he hadn't looked at the details he would had never seen the crest, which was so very carefully engraved with gold in the inner of the shell that it was nearly invisible.**

'_**Vongola Famiglia?'**_

**Well, he didn't care though he admitted it was rather fine handicraft.**

**He was just happy to be able to hear music again.**

**Smiling contently he plugged them in on shuffle.**

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(So, that's what how Ieaysu came to the headphones...How do you like they look? You surely noticed that most of the question her are somewhat kind of random...but I still like to get an answer...Pretty please?*puppy dog eyes* Oh! Ah! DId I ever told you that I absolutely love Sam and Dean from Supernatural? And I love NCIS and the book Good Omens...and this is kind of random and I should stop the rambling now...Kyuu~?)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	20. Chapter 20

Buon Giorno, minna!^^

Again...

Well, another flashback...and Fiamma's foreboding^^ predictions^^

Enjoy!^^

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

Maybe it hadn't really started then, but a week later...

**Ieyasu was feeling miserable.**

**Sitting in front of a destroyed nest, which had fallen from a tree probably because of the dead cat that was lying next to it.**

**He came out, because he heard some ruckus and screeching and had found things like this.**

'_**What should I do?'**_

**He was slightly panicking.**

'_**Death.'**_

**It reminded him of the accident.**

'**Near death.'**

**He was feeling numb and his breath was picking up pace.**

**He wished he was a little child again so that he could now run inside and cling to his brothers.**

**But he wasn't, so he couldn't.**

'_**What should I do?'**_

"**Bury them", a voice suddenly said.**

**Startled he looked around.**

**But there was no one.**

"**Am I imagine things now?", he mumbled to himself.**

"**No. Now get a shovel and dig a grave, so they may rest in peace"**

**The voice seemed irritated.**

'_**Wherever it was coming from...'**_

**Though he should be the one to be irritated.**

'_**Suddenly getting ordered around...'**_

"**Whoever you are and wherever you are. You're rude"**

**Silence.**

**Then chuckling.**

**It resounded seemingly around him and sounded rather really familiar...**

"**Hai. Hai. It was quite impolite", the voice chirped in a childish tone before going back to normal, but playful: **

"**So let me introduce myself. My name is Fiamma Cielo"**

'_**Surely the person was bowing politely a bit in a bit of a playful mocking way...'**_

"**Fiamma Cielo?", Ieyasu tried the foreign name.**

"**Hai, Ya~su!", he was surprised how the stranger knew his name, "Fiamma – Flame.**

**Cielo – Sky. Remember it. It's Italian. And I'm going to teach you Italian"**

**Ieyasu was now fully confused.**

'_**What?'**_

"**You do?"**

"**I do."**

"**Why would you do that?", Ieyasu wondered.**

"**It's going to be helpful. Trust me. But for now let's keep that a secret"**

**The playful mischievous tone was clearly evident in that sentence.**

'_**What weirdo did I attract?'**_

**He sighed as he begun burying the cat and the eggs.**

**It was sad.**

**For this animals to end their life like that.**

**The chicks not even seeing the world yet.**

'_**Through an accident...' **_

**He shuddered.**

"**Ieyasu! Ieyasu!", **

**Fiamma's voice chimed slightly annoyed by the lack of attention.**

"**W-What?", he asked startled.**

**Fiamma paused a bit then he replied: "Could you do me a favour?"**

**Suddenly sounding slightly shy.**

"**What favour?" Ieyasu asked wary.**

'_**I mean that mysterious guy is super suspicious!'**_

"**Please, write a letter for me!"**

'_**Huh? Doesn't seem dangerous...Or?'**_

"**Okay?", Ieyasu agreed reluctantly, "But why? And what should I write and to whom? "**

"**Glad, you help!", Fiamma seemed excited "We're writing to a girl named Nagi..."**

'_**Was he avoiding the second question?'**_

"**...First to introduce ourselves. You and me. You can tell about our situation...'**

"**What situation are we exactly in?", Ieyasu interrupted Fiamma curious himself.**

"**I'm just helping you out sometimes", Fiamma explained, "and teach you Italian, probably other languages, too, and also help you study or teach you other things" **

"**With no catch?", Ieyasu asked incredulous and skeptical.**

**An amused chuckle could be heard.**

"**No catch. Though we can only talk through your headphones"**

'_**Ah!'**_

"**The headphones!", Ieyasu exclaimed.**

**Laughter.**

'_**Strange. It's still familiar...'**_

**Ieyasu huffed.**

**He decided to concentrate on the letter first for now.**

"**So what else to write?", he asked with a pout.**

"**She will get into an accident, because..."**

**Ieyasu interrupted him: "You know that isn't the best way to get to know someone?"**

"**You could have waited until I finished", Fiamma chided.**

**He huffed.**

"**Then continue", he grumbled a tad annoyed.**

"**...because she saves a life and there's no way to prevent it since she's a too kind soul, but whatever happens afterwards..."**

**Ieyasu interrupted again: "Can you look into the future?"**

**Laughter. Again.**

"**Maybe~", Fiamma sung in a mysterious tone before continuing where he left off:**

"**Well, she should remember she's never alone and there are people, who like and accept her as friends and family even when she doesn't know them yet"**

**Fiamma's voice sounded warm and soothing, but also a bit helpless.**

'_**Or maybe even lost...'**_

**And Ieyasu believed every word he had just written down more or less.**

"**Is there something else you want to add?", he asked calmly, "Continue on"**

**Silence.**

**It seemed like Fiamma was thinking what else could be said.**

"**Ah! And a certain creepy person will help her and ..."**

'_**What?'**_

"Ieyasu. Ieyasu.", a voice was repeatedly calling his name snapping him out of his reminiscence.

"Hai, Fiamma-san?"

Humming.

"Do you remember I said the Italian I taught you was going to be useful?"

"Yeah?", Ieyasu replied thinking.

'_Does that guy really have no special ability like clairvoyance or mind reading?'_

"Remember to keep it a secret, 'kay?"

"H-Hai! But I still don't understand why it's so important"

Humming.

'_So, not gonna tell me, he?'_

The humming stopped and was replaced through for Ieyasu confusing words:

"Anyway be prepared for an uproar the day after tomorrow. Your life will be flipped upside down"

A pitying snicker.

'_The day after tomorrow...'_

A shiver ran down his spine.

'_**Why do I have such a foreboding feeling about this?'**_

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(So, this are our chapies for now...And Nagi(Chrome) got mentioned here, but the question is more who is our creepy person? Gosh! That's sounds kind of really strange...*giggle* Maybe our favourite creepy person...Well, how did you like the flashbacks?^^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	21. Chapter 21

Buon Giorno, minna!^^

The fifth time today...

Kinda strange greeting you guys over and over again...

Well, just to be nice(you'll may realize soon this part of the sentence to be not so true and more of a lie...) and because you all needed to wait so long~

Well, my beta her favourite chapter so far...^^

And I think I pushed Tsuna's kind of in-character-frame a bit, but may it's 'cause this isn't just Tsuna, but Tsuna with a lil' bit of more Tsuna...

And I hope you kind of understand what I mean, because to me whatever I just tried to explain sounds really confusing...so...

Erm...

Enjoy!^^

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

It was a fine morning.

Bird chirped in the trees.

The sun shined brightly.

And all the Sawada boys woke up early.

More or less forced.

Tsuna already had a restless sleep that night.

Tads and bits of his memory flashing in his dreams again.

But what woke him up was of an entirely different matter.

His hyper intuition.

It decided to hit him once at full force.

Making him flail out the bed and up rather groggily and grouchy.

Just then it regulated itself to a bearable level.

Still.

He was out for blood.

"But how does one get revenge on ones own hyper intuition?", he muttered to himself.

'_Not at all.'_

Then maybe he should just wake up his brothers to this fine morning as well.

'_Maybe in an all to familiar manner?'_

A twisted sinister child's smile played on his face.

Skipping down the stairs humming a happy but eerie tune he decided to at least make breakfast first.

'_An italian-japanese-mix sounds good...'_

After finishing the preparation for breakfast he crept up the stairs, a frying pan already cleaned still in his hand.

With a face and manner indicating his good mood he swung open the door and steeped in.

'_Just for an accident to happen!'_

He tripped over air.

The pan slipped from his grip and went flying...

_Smack!_

With a pained howl Ieyasu was up and rubbing his throbbing head.

Wondering.

'_How the hell did I got he with a frying pan in my bed?'_

Maybe he should once in a while listen to the tinglng sensation that often warned him from danger.

But in his sleepy state of mind he just had ignored it and wanted to continue dreaming.

No wonder, since pondering about Fiamma's mysterious words had kept him up half night and sleep just came in the depth of it.

He had never thought to awake in such a shock.

Now his body was fully alerted.

'_Maybe I should be more prepared for surprises?'_

Tsunami thought the same.

He also had woken up.

Even a bit earlier then Ieyasu.

He was awoke when he felt a someone approaching the room's door.

But knewing it was just the harmless presence of his twin he had fallen back into a halfsleep.

The other half of his had been kept aware of his surrounding.

'_I should reconsider harmless...'_

Just half-aware and still half-asleep Ieaysu's scream had startled him into a sitting position.

One hand already under his pillow where a dagger laid.

Though he immediately relaxed seeing that it was just his usual dame-brother.

He snarled: "What do you want, Dame-Tsuna?"

'_Getting woken up like this...'_

He was not in a good mood.

Tsuna looked fearfully at his twin.

Inwardly smirking.

'_Sucess! (Suffer with me!)'_

The accuratly nice thrown frying pan had done it's job.

'_I needed to give them a headstart on Reborn's waking methods...'_

He was being nice and considerate.

Or maybe he just wanted to try it out once.

And now he just needed to play his act and his clumsiness was at fault.

He held up his notepad.

*B-breakfast is ready...Kaa-san is tired and still sleeping*

'_Yeah, tired...'_

She had cried herself to sleep again, because Iemitsu needed to leave again.

'_After one full year. Since Reborn would also come...'_

**This time when Iemitsu left had been like always.**

'_**Except that this time Tsunami was also here. And would stay.'**_

**Nana cooked Iemitsu a feast getting all lovey-dovey.**

**Not that they weren't normally.**

**Always.**

**But this parting evenings always more.**

**Even making their off-springs excuse themselves and flee into their rooms.**

_**Then he left.**_

**Nana begun to clean up, wash the dishes and also retreated into her room.**

**It was next to Tsuna's on one side while the shared room from both siblings were on his other side.**

**As she closed her door, his door opened.**

**Silently he approached her room before carefully opening the door peering in.**

**He slipped in closing the door quietly behind him watching at first.**

**She was siiting on the edge of the bed.**

**He was faing her back.**

**Yet he knew what she was doing.**

'_**What she always did.'**_

**Holding a picture in her hand carefully caressing the even frame while tears dropped onto the glass surface.**

**It was the only picture of this kind.**

**Taken shortly after Ieyasu's birth.**

_**The only time the whole family assembled...**_

'_**And she was crying like always'**_

**But he did know that already.**

**He sighed out of mere than one reason alerting her of his presence as he sat down next to her.**

"**Tsu-kun?", she asked with a slightly shaking voice surely wondering, why he was even there.**

'_**Because I'm always there'**_

**He smiled a small comforting smile wiping her tears away with his thumbs.**

'_**The same gesture since the first time Iemitsu needed to leave'**_

**More tears soon started to flow.**

"**Kaa-san", he whispered reassuringly taking her into a hug so she cried could on his shoulder.**

'_**The same gestures since he was just merely and barely a child'**_

**And she calmed down and quiet crying turned into silent sobbing.**

**It exhausted her and she would often sleep untill midday of tomorrow.**

'_**She was a woman made to smile. Not to cry...'**_

**Carefully he drapped a blanket over her sleeping form and went to left.**

**At the door he could hear her faint murmuring:**

"**Kaa-san is sorry Tsu-kun"**

**And he smiled without turning around, because he knew she knew for him it had never been an issue.**

**As he closed the door he was relieved to know she fell to sleep for a long time.**

**Trusting him to take care of his brother Ieyasu.**

'_Ieyasu and Tsunami'_

He sighed.

*I'm going back to my room...*

'_Should I tell him...?'_

He pondered a bit making both of his siblings curious and agitated.

Tsunami growled: "Spit it out or go already!"

And Tsuna raised his hands in a subtil way of mock surrender.

Both his brothers knew if they now want information they better not get furious about his at-times-quirks.

'_Hai. Hai.'_

*Ieyasu. Tsunami. Your home tutor will be coming today.*

'_And arrive to early...'_

"Home tutor?", both asked surprised.

One irritatedand the other confused.

"Why would he need one?", Tsunami asked, "You're the one with the bad grades"

Tsuna sighed.

"Kaa-san called him yesterday.*

He showed them the flyer.

**You'll be starting a home tutor- **

**I will raise your child to became the leader of the next generation. **

**I am young and good-looking. **

*She said they teach 24/7 as long as they have a place to sleep and meal...*

He sighed.

*It's probably a scam...*

Both younger siblings nodded in agreement.

*But if not...This is going to flip your life upside down...*

Ieyasu's eyes widened.

'_Fiamma's words!'_

Tsunami noticed his brother's strange reaction, but didn't comment on it.

Instead he threw the frying pan at Dame-Tsuna hitting him full-force to the floor.

"Get out Dame-Tsuna", he ordered.

Obviously acting oblivious and innocent about the whole morning Tsuna obeyed and scrurried out of the room.

Only to trip.

And crash down the staircase.

Laughter was heard from above.

'_Must have looked totally clumsy, heh?'_

Suddenly perceiving a familiarity, he put the pan away and went to his room with an kind of excited feeling.

No moment later his brothers left their room.

Ieyasu went downstairs first seeing that Tsunami still needed to get something and lock the room.

He didn't understood why his older brother was cautious, but he knew it wasn't because Tsunamoi distrusted his family.

'_Even Dame-Tsuna...'_

It seemed more of an habit and caution.

'_But for what reason develop it?'_

Distracted from his thoughts he didn't noticed a small staple of sheets of paper laying innocently on the middle of the staircase.

Not until it was to late.

He slipped and crashed down.

"Itai!"

Ieyasu could hear Tsunami asking from upstairs as he hurried to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, so..."

"**Ciaossu!"**

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(Haha! Kyuu~ So, I kinda use Tsuna's sadistic streak here...but so not my fault! This sadistic tedencies is 'cause of his enviroment...So, it's Reborn and all the others fault and I'm totally innocent... So, who's Ciaossu! was it?^^ Are you all happy? Does the cliffie bother you guys? Not. My. Fault. To tell the truth I only wanted to upload when chap 22 was also ready, but and also probably chap 23 and 24...'cause 23 is already finished, too...At least on paper. And 24 is half-way through...but she says what do I care about being mean to you guys...Now that I thought about it she's right, 'cause I like being mean(So long I don't overdo it...), 'cause I'm an authoress!^^Kyuu~!^^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	22. Chapter 22

Buon Giorno, minna!^^

So...Hehe...I'm back!^^

Sorry, for the long wait...i kinda feel guilty for making you wait so long even though I warned you from the very beginning that I'm going to upload irregularly...

But I'm really thankful for your patient^^

So, two new chapters today^^ Hope you like them^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

Both heads whipped around to the voice.

A baby clad in a black suit stood in front of them tipping the black fedora on his head lightly in a greeting.

"Uh...hello?", Ieyasu greeted back unsurely as he brought himself into a sitting position.

Tsunami was strangely silent.

"So, what is a..."

"Don't say it!", an all too familiar voice interrupted him frantic.

'_Fiamma?'_

"Why not?", he accidentally asked out loud.

Both his brother and the kid looked at him curiously now.

Normally he didn't talk too Fiamma when he wasn't alone, even though his family knew, but...

'_Well, anyway too late to hide it...'_

"Duh. Maybe because you don't want to get hurt?"

"Why would I get hurt?"

"Because he's a cruel sadist! A devil's spawn from hell!"

Ieyasu gave a snort.

"No way! He's just..."

"Twenty..."

Reborn wondered about what kind of person Ieyasu was talking to.

He had read the report.

He knew of Ieyasu's so-called imaginary friend.

He had phoned Tsunami for more details about it.

'_Iemitsu didn't even knew...'_

"**It was diner three days ago.**

**He suddenly begun to comment on French cuisine and discussed Italian food while we ate Japanese dishes. I asked him about it directly...**

"**Who are you talking to?"**

**Startled like a deer caught in headlight Ieyasu looked at Tsunami, who was sitting across of him.**

"**E-to...N-no one?", replied Ieyasu hesitantly fidgeting nervously in his seat looking down on the food he was poking.**

**Tsunami glared at him silently demanding an answer to his question.**

**Pouting his brother reluctantly gave in:**

"_Fiamma Cielo"_

'_**Huh? Italian?'**_

**It seemed like Ieyasu misunderstood his thoughtful expression he gave setting to explain.**

'_**Quite happily/excited'**_

"**See, it's Italian…"**

**Ieyasu stopped suddenly looking surprised and staring at him curiously for a few seconds before continuing on.**

"**Fiamma for fire! And Cielo for Sky!"**

**He's my friend and helps me out at times..."**

'_**Like an imaginary friend?'**_

At least now he saw for himself.

The, from his point of view one-sided word exchange was rather funny to look at.

"He's twenty-what?", the boy suddenly screamed incredulously rudely pointing a finger at Reborn, "He's just an infant!"

'_Oh, that was it?'_

He gave the boy a 'light' kick to the left side of the face wiping the head to the right side.

Thinking.

'_Fiamma is an enigma...'_

A puzzle he was going to solve.

He knew Fiamma Cielo was definitely not an imaginary friend of his going-to-be-charge.

First he had the idea of maybe a manifestation of the Vongola's hyper intuition, but quickly disregarded the thought.

As there was no way of knowing the age of his real body.

'_Really, not even with the famed ability of the prided famiglia's blood'_

Yet for now he will wait and keep watch.

Observe and judge the mysterious character.

'_Then I decide how to act on it...'_

Tsunami now stepped to his brother.

Regarding Reborn with cautious eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

It was clear that Tsunami couldn't possibly know Reborn since they never met before.

At least not when the boy had been aware of it.

But he had seen them already.

Having the duty to protect Nana when she gave birth since Iemitsu was too excited

_-too distracted-_ to be of any help.

He somehow had ended up becoming Tsunayoshi Sawada's godfather.

Nono, himself, became Sawada Tsunami's, while Ieyasu Sawada had gotten both Collonello and Lal Mirch to be his godparents.

'_At the moment?'_

At the moment he just wanted to kick the older boy, too.

But suddenly steps were heard and Nana Sawada came downstairs.

As she saw him she immediately asked both curious and concerned:

"Oh, Where did that little boy came from?"

To answer her question he took out a business card handing it over to her.

'_Not that there stood much'_

– **Kateikyoushi Reborn –**

Repeating what was already on the card he introduced himself:

"I'm a home tutor Reborn".

"But you're just a kid!", both sibling blurted out simultaneously with a frown.

Reborn could practically sigh.

He didn't.

Instead he brought a chop-kick down on Ieyasu's head bringing the boy's face to the ground before sweeping Tsunami's feet from under him.

"Oh, you two okay?", Nana asked though she seemed only a tad worried.

And she smiled as they got up.

And after a short thought she reminded them that it wasn't weekend:

"If you don't hurry up, you won't be able to eat breakfast today"

With that they all headed towards the dining room.

Being surprised.

'_Japanese-italian'_

Reborn wondered.

"Well, Dame-Tsuna did say he made food", Tsunami commented dryly, "he came up with a pan..."

"...and smashed it into my face", Ieyasu muttered grumpily.

His head still hurt like hell.

Sitting down to eat he was shocked how good it tasted.

The last time Tsuna cooked he had left the kitchen in a mess like a war field.

'_Well, it also was his first and only try...'_

Ieyasu was slightly startled when Fiamma suddenly asked: "How's the food?"

"Fiamma asked about your opinion on breakfast", he delivered the message.

Tsunami huffed.

"Not too bad. I guess."

Nana giggled.

"It's really good for a breakfast"

Reborn nodded.

"Like a chef's", he said as he snatched an omelet from Ieyasu's plate.

And then from Tsunami's.

Both starting to complain while Nana giggled and begun taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen to wash.

Ieyasu was startled when Fiamma made himself known again.

"Ask him, why he really is here", his so-called imaginary friend nudged him.

"What did he say?", Reborn asked.

He could guess Fiamma was talking to Ieyasu again.

The boy startled again from being suddenly talked to, glanced at him clearly uncomfortable, but not without a hit of interest.

"Eto, he wants to know the real reason you're here"

"Souka?"

'_Does he suspect? Or know?'_

"I'm a hitman"

Tsunami immediately tensed hands on the hidden daggers he always kept on himself.

Reborn was unsurprised.

'_Reaction time- Not bad...'_

Ieyasu in the meantime just stared.

"That's stupid", he concluded slowly.

"It's true", Fiamma corrected him.

"But..."

'_A hitman? What's with the kid?'_

Reborn started again.

Stating the purpose of him being here:

"My true line of work is assassination. My job is to make you a mafia boss"

Both stare at him.

One, because he couldn't (quite) believe it.

'_A hitman making me a mafia boss...Pff!'_

And the other, because...

'_this is Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world?'_

Tsunami was surprised? Shocked even?

He didn't really knew, but it irked him that he hadn't realized it earlier.

'_Not until he introduced himself. A second time...'_

He should have known when Reborn gave his name the first time.

Or when he took both him and Ieyasu swiftly to the ground in a matter of mere seconds.

Especially him.

He should have expected it.

'_It should have been already suspicious that the kid had such a good cloaked presence/aura'_

He needed to keep level-headed.

"So, Nono send you?"

Reborn nodded.

"Wait, Tsunami, you knew of this? Is this some kind of joke?"

Ieyasu was nearly panicking.

Anxiety fully evident in his voice.

"Ie, this is no joke, kay?"

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(So...It's Reborn! I think that says all...^^ What you think will happen next chapter? I wonder if I still have enough time now to get it up...Going to meet with my beta and gonna take a look at two colleges/unis)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


	23. Chapter 23

Buon Giorno, minna!^^

Argh! Still feel guilty...*sob*

Maybe I should just tell you what I had let myself get distracted with...

First it was dA, I finally uploaded my first pics...they amateurish and all, but they still some of the better ones of mine...

And I finally started putting things up on my tumblr, though except from dunno the first it's all reblog...and I started a Fran and Bel blog with my beta^^

theprince-and-thefrog . tumblr

So happy!^^

Then I got dragged into Supernatural fandom and came up with so many ideas for fanfictions...

But do not worry my readers IS still has top priority!^^

Thinking about starting my other KHR! fics, too...and probably a sequel to Fran...

Sorry, I got into rambling...but hey! Here comes the one of my favourite chapters^^

And the second of the whole story I wrote even if it ended as chapter 23...

Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: Tsuna wakes up to find himself: Without Tutor. Without Guardians. Without Mafia.

Just a family, where he is unwelcome. Was it all a dream?  
He finds out - everyone/-thing exist. The adventures just never seemed to have happened.  
Alos, It's not him to be Vongola Decimo, but his little brother. How will things turn out?  
May contain romance later. Maybe, maybe not AU.

Disclaimer: Well, this is a fanfiction. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or it's charakters. I think, they're Akira Amano's.

Just this plot is mine. And the younger brothers of Tsuna. I don't know, if there gonna be any other OCs, but you'll see then.

You will probably confronted with OOCness. I tried to avoid it.

* * *

**Incomplete Sky**

Meeting his charge went surprisingly easy.

Even with that stupid Sawada twin making things complicated.

Reborn would smile, but hitman don't smile and he was a hitman, so he won't smile.

'_One thing left to do'_, he thought.

He still needs to meet the last member of the household, Tsunayoshi Sawada, also known as Dame-Tsuna.

A person who shouldn't know about the mafia.

Iemitsu and the stupid Sawada twin didn't trust to be able to keep his mouth shut, but Reborn will make himself an own picture of that person.

For the moment he thought about knocking someone opened the door.

"Hiieee!", that someone shrieked as he was kicked into the room.

It was a surprisingly clean room with just a small messy gaming corner stacking probably more games than the town's biggest arcade together.

'_Not like described'_

*Could you please go down from me?*

Reborn finally looked at the person he was standing on.

Dame-Tsuna.

He looked really like his twin, just with darker hair and big brown eyes.

For a better view Reborn jumped onto the desk and observed the now standing boy.

He was a weak, scrawny kid, but if you looked closely, Reborn noticed, you could see muscles flexing under the skin as if they were well-trained, even when maybe just a little.

'_Not like described'_

"Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna", Reborn greeted, "I'm Reborn, the new home-tutor of your brothers, especially the younger one"

The boy looked at Reborn before writing quickly on a notepad.

*Nice to meet you Reborn. Welcome to the Sawada household. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna", was neatly written on the paper politely by the boy.

Tsuna even flashed him a content and sincere smile, but somehow a tint of sadness and longing hinted in the big brown eyes, that were holding his piercing gaze directly, not shying away.

'_Not like described'_

And why do these eyes look so much more mature than a normal boy his age should ever have?

Didn't Iemitsu told him, the boy was maybe innocent and clumsy, but also no-good, lazy and ignorant.

But here he was moving in a concealed fluid way and hidden graze, which even his stupid twin still lacked.

'_Like a real fighter.'_

Reborn narrowed his eyes, pondering over the secrets the boy may hide.

Was all information he got about the boy wrong?

He was half-shocked to say at least, when he was suddenly pressed against Tsuna's chest, while the boy was crying his eyes out.

Silently.

Reborn wanted to kick Tsuna, but he didn't.

He was more wondering about the fact, that he dropped his guard partly, so much, enough , around the boy to get surprised.

That means he instinctively trusted the boy to a certain level.

And Reborn trusted his instinct.

It wasn't as good as the Vongola's hyper intuition, but it never failed him before.

So he let the boy hug him until he stopped the pathetic, silent sobbing that made his body tremble.

Once he did, he immediately let go of Reborn and was furiously writing apologies:

*Hiieee! I'm sorry, Reborn! I don't know what had gotten into me and I'm really sorry and...*

Reborn kicked the boy hard against the wall that it even cracked.

"Dame-Tsuna stop that pathetic apologizing", he said, while Tsuna was standing up from the ground.

'_Someone ordinary wouldn't had brushed it off as if it was an everyday occurrence'_

*Ittai! Mou, Reborn, if you wanted me to stop, you could have said so", complained Tsuna through his notepad earning himself another kick from Reborn.

This time it send him through the already cracked wall and into the shared room of his brothers.

'_Ittai! That really hurts'_, Tsuna thought as he picked himself up from the broken remains of the wall.

Reborn the while smirked at the shocked expressions of the two younger in the room.

The stupid twin had been sitting at his desk, typing furiously on the keyboard of his laptop, while the younger on was reading manga on the bed.

They both had halted their activities, because of the sudden interruption.

Even watching his new charge and that stupid younger Sawada twin Reborn had caught the accusing look on the older twin's face.

It made Reborn jump onto the back of Dame-Tsuna's head, crashing the boy face-first to the carpet again.

The boy just pulled his notebook out again to write, when Reborn called his pet's name: "Leon!"

The green chameleon, which was resting peacefully the whole time through the occurrence of the tumult on the rim of Reborn's hat crawled to his master's hand and turned into a 10-ton mallet.

"Complain more Dame-Tsuna and I let this thing crash on you", Reborn said, a sadistic smirk evident on his face.

It makes the little brother getting scared, thinking of his on-coming training.

Even the stupid Sawada twin shivered slightly at the thought of getting handled by Reborn, sending his little brother a look of pity, not-knowing he, too, was going to fall under Reborn's reign for a part.

Meanwhile Tsuna just sighed in defeat closing his notebook again.

Leon turned back to his animal form and Reborn got up from Tsuna's head letting the boy stand up again.

Tsuna pulled out his notepad again.

He quickly wrote something on it before showing it to the occupants of the room:

"I'm going to get ready for school and then make the bentos", with that he went back through the hole and five minutes later he was heard tumbling down the stairs for the second time that day.

Reborn stared at the direction of the noise.

'_Same person?'_

Then he turned his attention back to the stupid Sawada twin and his student.

"We need to talk", he simply stated.

"About what?", they replied in sync.

"About your brother"

His student flinched slightly at the serious tone.

Reborn could see he was afraid, but still he dared to voice his question: "M-me?"

"No, about Dame-Tsuna", Reborn said.

The stupid Sawada twin stared at him stupidly before he started laughing hardly: "Haha! Talking about that no-good? What would that bring? A nice jo-"

He froze midsentence as a bullet grazed past him.

The stupid Sawada twin's head slowly turned to the bullet hole before staring disbelieving at Reborn, but Reborn could see he was avoiding staring directly into his black eyes.

Instead Tsunami frowned slightly and asked: "Dame-Tsuna? You're serious? Why should we talk about him?"

"I thought about recruiting him for the family"

This time both boys laughed.

It resulted in them being shot at again.

When he stopped, he looked at them blankly: "So?"

"He's no-good – _dame_. What's there more needed? He can't really do much..."

Reborn frowned at the answer and looked at his main-student.

The boy shrugged and then answered:

He's not entire _dame_, at least I think so...but I'm not sure..."

'_So unlike the stupid Sawada twin, he registered something'_

But after that thought he frowned.

'_Does anyone of this family know anything specific about that boy?'_

Shaking his head, he shouted at them:

"Get to school!"

And they scurried off as he trailed behind them to the door making good usage of his gun.

After some planning he decided, he should follow and observe, when he suddenly heard rumbling downstairs.

He went down to look, seeing Dame-Tsuna ran around hastily, clumsily collecting stuff and tripping over his own feet and air.

'_Hadn't seen that in a long time'_

When he saw Reborn, he quickly scribbled something down giving him a note.

*My food fell, needed a change of clothes, am late, will be off...*, he read while the boy ran around again.

Then he hurried to the door to get his shoes after handing Reborn another note.

*You want to see the school, don't you...I know you don't need me to guide you there, but want me to take you?"

'_Could that boy read minds?'_

He thought the ability was just a thing he and a few mastered.

The boy just didn't seem like it.

'_Maybe a good guess?'_

He nodded, jumping on Dame-Tsuna's head.

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading and please review.

(So, Reborn met Tsuna...and his younger siblings got a glimpse at Reborn's training methods...while Tsuna has become a little mystery to Reborn...^^

And now, to an important part: Thank you all!^^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Ja ne~


End file.
